


Now All I See is Colour

by SunnyIllyana



Series: We Found Love (Sanders Sides Soulmate AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Later chapters), Add tags as chapters come out, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil is Awkward, Anxiety | Virgil is Socially Awkward, Cafe owner Patton, Can only see after you've fallen in love with your soulmate, Can't see the color(s) of your soulmates' eyes, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk if this type has been done before, Librarian Virgil, Logic | Logan Sanders is Awkward, Logic | Logan Sanders is Socially Awkward, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Cinnamon Roll, Multi, No Beta, Polysanders - Freeform, Professor Logan, Professor Roman, Soulmate AU, That's enough spoilers for now, The Sides Swear, forgot to mention that... whoopsie!!, that should be a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyIllyana/pseuds/SunnyIllyana
Summary: Logan Berrie just moved to a new town so that he can work at the local university. He's out of his element and is trying to find comfort in a place where he is all by himself for the first time.Talk of soulmates always upsets him, no matter how hard he tries. He's 28 and still hasn't found his yet. He thinks there are three since he can't see three colors: blue, green, and purple. The colors just look fuzzy and gray to him, and he hopes to find joy in those colors one day.This young professor has his work cut out for him, that's for sure.(Title is a line from Colour by MNEK & Hailee Steinfeld.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders (background), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: We Found Love (Sanders Sides Soulmate AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018543
Comments: 97
Kudos: 168





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise how often I'll be able to post chapters, but this is something I've been dying to write for quite a while.
> 
> Basically, in this universe, you have a soulmate or soulmates. The color(s) that you can't see is/are the color of their eyes. You can only see those colors once you look into your soulmate's eyes after you've fallen in love with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~!

**Day 1**

Logan broke down the cardboard box and added it to the pile by the front door. His shoulders sagged as he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. With the last box unpacked, Logan grabbed his bottle of water from the coffee table and all but fell onto his couch.

This new town was foreign to him as his move was quite sudden, but he looked forward to exploring his new surroundings. Other professors at the college that was his new place of work had the chance to meet each other recently. However, he had been hired after the gathering, so he would have to meet his coworkers on his own time.

Taking a long drink from the bottle in his hands, he sighed again, proud of the progress he had made in just one day by himself. It had been tiring but worth it. He would need to get grocery shopping done tomorrow though.

The quiet in his new apartment was interrupted when his phone rang, making him jump at the sudden sound. He groaned when he saw his cousin’s name on his screen.

“Hello, Jeremiah,” Logan greeted.

“How many times do I have to remind you to call me Remy?” the other man complained.

“You know that I’m not the type for nicknames.”

“It’s shorter, and I—You know what? Nevermind. I don’t want to fight with you about this again. Just please call me Remy. That’s not why I called though.”

“Then, why did you?”

“Mom wanted me to check in with you. She saw your mom’s post about you moving and got worried. You know how she can be.” There was a huff of air from the other end of the line, and Logan cracked a smile at the sound.

“Yes, I do. I remember when she found out that you had convinced Emile to sneak out and go to a concert with you when you were 16.”

Remy snorted. “She banned me from the coffee stash for a whole week!” He sighed. “But really, how are you, Logan?”

“I finished unpacking recently. Posters need to be put up, and my internet will not be set up until tomorrow. Other than that, everything has been set up.”

“Have you had a chance to scope out your new surroundings?” Remy asked. “You have to find all of the hot spots in town!”

“I don’t know what the temperature of a place has to do with this, so I assume that you are using slang again.”

Remy groaned. “How are you already an old man at 28?”

“You are only a few years my junior, so the judgment in your tone is unnecessary.”

“Loosen up, man! Hot spots are places that are popular and well trafficked. You don’t have to jump down my throat, doll.” Logan could hear the smile in his cousin’s voice.

Logan grabbed his box of slang notecards from the coffee table and found ‘jump down my/their throat’. “I am doing no such thing,” he argued as he grabbed an empty notecard to add ‘hot spot(s)’ to his collection. “My priority as far as establishments in town are concerned is to find an adequate cafe.”

“How am I related to someone who’s absolute shit at making his own coffee?” Remy was laughing again.

Logan felt warm at the banter. “I am not at fault for your addiction to caffeinated beverages.”

“I know, cous’. Emile’s threatened to send me to the caffeine version of AA if I don’t limit my caffeine intake. He thinks it’s making my insomnia worse.”

Ice ran throat Logan’s chest and up his throat as it usually did when Emile came up with his cousin. “I could have told you that.”

A sigh came from the other end of the line. “I know talking about Emile makes you sad, Logan, but I can’t just avoid talking about my husband. I’m sorry. I know that you’ll find your soulmates one day.”

Logan slumped down on his couch. His space posters that laid out on his dining room table teased him with their lack-luster coloring. The vegetables in his fridge mocked him. The world was so dull without the colors of his soulmates’ eyes.

“I wish I knew what blue, purple, and green looked like,” he muttered.

“Maybe this town will bring them closer,” Remy tried. “Now, take of yourself, babe! I have to meet with Elliott in 10 minutes, and I’m already late. Love you, cous’!”

Logan’s mouth cracked a smile. “I love you too, Remy.”

Silence once again surrounded him. The only sounds were the running air conditioning and the hum of the refrigerator. He should take a walk around town and see what coffee shops he could find on his way to campus.

* * *

The spectacled man forced himself to stand once he couldn’t handle the silence anymore. He changed his shirt to a short-sleeved button up and fixed his hair before leaving.

The humidity outside created an instant layer of sweat, but it was what Logan was used to. Locking the door behind him, he loaded walking directions to the college campus on his phone and began his walk.

A few people walked by him, some with dogs and some with kids. Some waved, and he would politely wave back. The people who lived here seemed friendly enough. Logan only hoped that his students would be equally welcoming. He doubted it, but he could hope.

There were at least two pizza shops on his walk to campus, but what else could he expect when he was now living in a college town? There was a dollar store, a barbershop, a hair salon, an Italian restaurant, and a bar. This town had character, that much was certain.

He was almost on campus when he happened to catch sight of a cafe. It was hidden in between a printing shop and a crafting supplies store. The name of the shop read PopStar Coffee, and stars and cartoon cat faces surrounded the name. What he could see from the outside was a bit overdramatic for his taste, but Logan entered the shop anyway.

A bell jingled as he entered, and he was immediately surrounded by a strong smell of coffee and baked goods. The smell was absolutely divine, and Logan’s stomach growled half-heartedly. Most of the tables around the cafe were smaller, but you could push a few together if you needed more space. The tops of the tables were sparkly gold, and each table had a small vase filled with flowers.

A man perked up behind the counter and smiled extra wide at Logan. “Welcome in! Order when you’re ready,” he called over.

The other man had wide circular glasses and was wearing a polo and a gray cardigan. The color of the polo was fuzzy so it must have been blue, green, or purple. The apron he was wearing had light brown stains along with what looked like freshly caked on flour and dough.

Logan walked closer to the cashier and looked up at the chalkboard behind him. Different drink names were written in neat lettering, and the categories were in swirly, colorful cursive. Each beverage had a name that he assume the owner came up with along with a description of what drink it was right below it.

He groaned before he spoke. “Can I please acquire an Earl Grey tea along with…” He paused and scanned the pastries for a moment. “Do you have any jam pastries?”

“We have danishes, donuts, and puff pastries. You can have any of those with apple jam, strawberry jam, raspberry jam, or loganberry jam,” the worker listed, pushing down a finger as he named each option.

“Then, I will request an Earl Grey tea along with a loganberry danish, please.”

Logan reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, and the other man, Patton by the looks of his name tag, typed his order into the tablet that acted as part of the register. “An It’s Too Earl-Grey and a loganberry danish. With that be all?”

“Yes, thank you,” Logan replied.

With his order paid for, Patton moved around behind the counter, putting together what had been asked for. “I haven’t seen you around here before. It’s possible that you’ve lived here for a while and I’ve never seen you, but I pride myself on knowing people. Are you new here?”

Logan hadn’t expected any interaction with this man other than ordering his desired beverage and pastry, but being social wasn’t going to kill him, especially since it was one of his better days. “I am new here, yes.”

“I knew it!” Patton stopped to give himself a high-five. This man was quite strange. “I never forget a face, certainly not one as nice as yours.” He paused to wink at him, and Logan felt his ears and cheeks quickly redden.

“I...thank you,” Logan choked out.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Patton quickly amended as he grabbed the danish. “Will we be expecting you on a regular basis?”

“It depends on the quality of your products. Your customer service is quite excellent at least.”

“Honest. I like it!” he said with a smile, passing Logan his order. “Hope you enjoy it! I put hard work and love into everything I make, so I hope it meets your standards!”

Logan found himself cracking a small smile despite himself. “Thank you. I am sure I will enjoy your craftsmanship.”

Logan turned away and sat at one of the free tables as there were a few other people in the cafe. Odd how he hadn’t noticed until now.

He took a sip of the tea as he pulled out his phone. It was perfect, just the way he liked it. There was a message from his mother, making sure that he had settled alright. Remy had also messaged him and reminded him not to be a hermit.

In the middle of replying, he took a bite of the danish. He groaned at how good it tasted. The last time he’d had loganberry jam this good was when he had bought some from the berry picking farm back home. Disappointment filled him when he found out that he was on the last bite.

Once he had finished his tea as well, he discarded his garbage and met Patton back at the counter. “Was the food satisfactory?” Patton teased.

Logan cracked a small smile. “Extremely so,” he replied. “I have definitely found my stop on the way to campus.”

“Oh, are you a college student?”

“I’m flattered, but no. I am a recently hired professor.”

“Oh! My roommate is a professor at the college too! Maybe you guys will work together!”

“Possibly.” Logan chuckled. “Thank you again.”

“Of course! It’s my job.” Patton laughed at his own joke. “Also, I didn’t catch your name.”

Logan extended his hand across the counter. “Logan Berrie.”

Patton took his hand and emphatically shook it. “Patton Morale.”


	2. A Theatrical Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes at the university, and a mix up occurs when a single classroom is supposed to house two different classes.

**Day 3**

Two days later was Logan’s first day of work. His alarm went off, but he was already awake. Turning off the calm ringtone, he placed a bookmark in his book, returning it to its spot on his nightstand, and got out of bed.

Logan went about his normal morning routine almost robotically, checking on his rats Euclid and Kant while he brushed his teeth. Euclid was running around on his wheel while Kant was eating breakfast. He doted on his companions before continuing with his morning.

He finished breakfast with enough time to clean his dishes and put them in the dishwasher before making his way to campus. The sun has barely risen in the sky, and Logan found himself enjoying the sunrise. It created colors that he’s able to see as opposed to the sky during the day.

The morning chill was nice as the young professor began his commute. He adjusted the strap of his satchel and straightened his tie as he walked, finding his way to PopStar Coffee without much thought.

The smell of the shop welcomed him with open arms, a welcome addition to his new schedule. Patton caught sight of him while he was helping another customer and smiled at him. Logan waved in response as he stepped into line. There were only two people in front of him, but there would be more people soon once more people woke up to start their day.

Soon enough, it was Logan’s turn. “Good morning, Logan!” Patton chirps. Patton’s other worker, Valerie, moved quickly behind him, sending Logan a greeting smile as well. “What’s the order for the day?”

“Greetings, Patton. I would like a cup of coffee and a raspberry jam donut today please,” Logan replied, already readying his payment.

“Awesome! Great choices for the morning. Are you all ready for the first day of classes?” Patton took Logan’s payment as he popped open the register.

“As ready as I can be,” he said with a chuckle. He took his change back from Patton before continuing. “I am teaching solely entrance level classes right now because I am, as my cousin would say, ‘at the bottom of the totem pole’. It’s not the best place to be, but we all have to start somewhere.” He shrugged.

“That’s what my roommate’s told me.” Patton poured coffee from a kettle into a paper coffee cup that was covered with white polka dots. “The students tend to be the worst on the first day, but they’ll calm down after the first week or two of class.”

“That is usually how they behave at the beginning,” Logan said with a smile. “Freshmen are the most confused since they are embarking on a new portion of their lives. That and they are the students least familiar with campus.”

Patton laughed heartily at that. “That was exactly how I was at the start of both of my freshmen terms in college. It took forcing myself to explore to find anything.”

“I had similar problems but avoided getting lost by surveying the campus the few days I had at university before classes started.”

Patton huffed. “I wish I’d had the thought to do that. I spent those days decorating.” The cheerful man grabbed Logan’s bagged pastry from where Valerie had silently placed it on the counter as well as his coffee and handed the two to him. “I hope you have a great first day of school!”

The smile Patton shot at him warmed his chest. “Thank you, Patton. I hope for a pleasant day for you as well. Perhaps I will run into this roommate of yours.”

“Oh! His name is Roman Noble if you happen to find him. You may not since he works in the theater department, but you never know!”

Logan quietly laughed. “I look forward to it.”

With another wave, Logan was leaving the shop, on his way to his office to prepare for his first class. He hoped that these students fared better than his last.

* * *

The morning had been what Logan had been expecting so far.

It was a day to hand out syllabi and go over the basics of the course. He knew from the students’ standpoint that starting content on day one was never a good idea. So, he let his students chat amongst themselves if they felt up to it until the time for the class ran out. Students asked the same questions of him about his classes all day, sometimes multiple times a session since people didn’t always pay attention.

He walked to his last class of the day and found a man yelling outside of the auditorium. The other man had wavy dark brown hair, neatly styled on his head, and was wearing a maroon button up shirt, a pristine white vest, and black slacks. He would have been quite handsome had his face not been scrunched up in anger.

“—class isn’t even theater related, so I have no idea why it was placed in this building!” he snarled. “The school has double booked classes, and this is unfair to the students!”

Who Logan assumed was the building manager was attempting to defuse the situation, but the tall man was heated. The woman looked terrified of the angry man, and Logan just wanted to help her. He walked closer to the situation, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Can I help? What seems to be the issue?” he asked.

“One of the classrooms has been double booked for a class, and Professor Noble is obviously upset about it,” she explained.

“Where am I supposed to meet with my students if two classes are to take place in the same location?” Professor Noble screeched.

The name sounded familiar to Logan, but he couldn’t currently place it. “I can assist in this issue.” Logan extended one of his hands to Professor Noble. “My name is Dr. Logan Berrie, and the other class scheduled here is mine.”

Stress seemed to disperse from Professor Noble’s shoulders as he smacked his hand into Logan’s to shake it. “Thank god! I thought I was gonna have to argue with one of those old guys.” He laughed heartily. “Professor Roman Noble at your service.”

The building manager sighed in relief and left the two men to work things out, staying nearby in case she was needed again.

“Oh! _You’re_ Patton’s roommate. His description of you is quite accurate,” Logan thought aloud.

“You know happy pappy Patton? What a small world!” He grinned at Logan and color twitched around him. “Let’s see if we can work something out, huh?” Roman gestured to an empty table.

Logan held his hand up, palm facing the theater teacher. “No need. I will simply stand at the door to the auditorium to direct my students to a different classroom for the day since it is too last minute to announce a change in location through email. You were correct in saying that a psychology class should not be in a theater building. My apologies for the inconvenience.”

“It’s no problem, Berrie,” Roman replied with a baritone laugh. “I’m just glad that we were able to solve things peacefully. You have no idea how inferior some of the professors here can make you feel for ‘stealing their classroom’.”

“They sound brutal,” Logan replied with a grin, hoping he used that word correctly.

Roman sputtered. “They can be. Especially the difficult ones with tenure.”

Logan chuckled and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “I can only imagine for now.”

“I can treat you to anything you’d like from Patton’s shop after classes are over if you’d like,” Roman suggested. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I usually stop by his shop on my way to campus, but I appreciate the offer.”

“How about we meet up tomorrow morning, and I’ll pay?”

“That sounds wonderful, Professor Noble.”

Roman put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Please, call me Roman.”

* * *

**Day 4**

Logan found himself arriving at PopStar Coffee early the next morning. He didn’t know if Roman was the type of person to arrive early, on time, or late, and he didn’t want to be punctual if Roman fell under the first option.

The bell jingled as he entered, and Patton waved largely and emphatically as he did so. There was only one occupied table this morning, so he approached the register while he waited. “Salutations, Patton,” Logan greeted.

“Hi, Logan,” Patton said with a smile. “You’re here earlier than you’ve been before. Early day?”

Logan found himself nervously adjusting his tie. “No. I actually met Roman yesterday. The odds of such a thing were infinitesimal, yet it still occurred.”

Patton slammed his hands on the counter and leaned toward Logan. “Oh my gosh, you met Ro?! That’s amazing! I hope he wasn’t being too over the top like he always is.” Patton giggled through his last few words.

Logan chuckled as well. “Eccentric is more akin to how I would have described our introduction.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when Ro gets here! Now, what’s today’s order gonna be?”

“I am waiting for Roman to arrive since he has offered to pay this morning as a result of yesterday’s events.”

Patton gasped. “I hope nothing bad happened.”

Logan shrugged halfheartedly. “Everything was resolved in the end.”

The two looked to the door when the bell jingled again, and the dramatic theater professor entered the cafe, looking quite dashing yet again this morning. “Ah! Good morning, Logan!” he called across the space between them. “It’s been a while, Patton.” Roman winked at his roommate, and Patton burst into a giggle fit.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at the two. “I don’t understand. I was under the impression that the two of you lived together. Are your schedules different enough to keep from interacting on a regular basis?”

Roman laughed harder at Logan’s words. “I was being sarcastic, Specs,” he jested. “I saw Pat last night before he went to bed, but he gets up _way_ before I do.” He put a friendly hand on Logan’s shoulder as he had done the day before. “Now, order what you want so that we’re not late for class.” When Roman winked at him, color flickered in Logan’s vision again. He would need to look into that later.

Logan faced Patton who was still grinning at the two of them and said, “I would like to acquire a coffee and a loganberry danish please.”

Patton nodded and typed the order into his computer before looking to Roman. “Your usual, Ro?”

“You know it!” Roman aimed a wink and finger gun at his roommate. Patton giggled at the gestures and typed in the rest of the order.

“So, we have a coffee, a loganberry danish, a Royal Decree, and a blueberry muffin! Sound good, you two?”

Both of them nodded, and Roman handed Patton a card.

“Royal Decree?” Logan asked, scanning the chalkboard behind the other spectacled man. “I do not see that beverage with the rest of the ordering options.”

“It’s Roman’s special drink,” Patton explained. “His drink is extra, just like he is. I just ended up making a name for his drink after I memorized how to make it.” He shrugged as he handed one of the cups to the other staff member.

Roman scoffed and brought his hand to his chest, only the tips of half of his fingers touching his chest. “I am _not_ extra! I am theatrical. There is a difference.”

“An accurate description of a theater professor,” Logan quipped.

The other staff member chuckled at their antics. “I’ll remember that you laughed at my expense when you’re in class later, Terrence!” Roman threatened. The grin on his face made it clear that his threat was in jest, however.

“Uh huh,” Terrence threw back. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Professor Noble.”

“You two are going to be late if you don’t sit and eat now,” Patton said, handing the two their order. “Have a great day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that things are kind of slow right now. I wanted to take my time introducing Logan to the rest of the main sides. I want to bring in Janus and Remus sooner rather than later, but I'm still trying to figure that out ^^;


	3. Don't Judge a Book by Its Emo Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has two friends, something he wasn't expecting when moving to a new town, and he couldn't be more grateful to not feel alone. He's on a mission now to find a book for his psychology students to read when he bumps into another person who may be a new friend.

**Day 5**

Roman and Logan exchanged contact information before leaving, setting up a day during the week that the two would meet at Patton’s shop to chat before school, ensuring that Patton would also be able to take part and not be left out. Maybe Logan could have some friends here.

Today’s mission was to go to the campus library and find a book for his Psych 101 students to read. He found that reading what the psychologists had to say in their own words helped understand their stances on certain subjects and what exactly they researched.

Approaching the front desk, he was met with a friendly looking woman. She was older but did not look elderly. Her name tag read Dot. “Greetings, ma’am,” Logan muttered, not wanting to talk too loud. “I am looking for the psychology section. I am in search of readings for my students.”

Dot smiled gently at him and pointed to the stairs behind him. “That section is on the third floor. Once you exit the staircase, it will be in the alcove on the right at the very end.”

“Thank you very much, ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

Logan followed Dot’s directions and found the underwhelming psychology section. It consisted of maybe two tall bookshelves, filled only on one side. He deflated but figured it was better than nothing.

Scanning the spines, he pulled a few books to look through to make sure that the books included what he wanted for his students and that they presented information in a format that the students would understand. He should have been grateful that the selection was so limited so that he wouldn’t have to search through a mile of books.

A stack of about 10 books was cradled in Logan’s arms, and as he turned the corner to look at the other side of the shelf, forgetting that the section did not continue on the other side, he fell to the floor, dropping all of the books he had. His butt was sore, and he hissed in pain.

“Oh gods, I am so so sorry,” a panicked voice said. “Here, let me help you up.”

Logan looked up and was met with the sight of yet another handsome man. This town seemed to be filled with them. His black hair had highlights and colored tips and was styled to fall partially over his eyes. He wore a polo with a black patchwork hoodie along with black ripped jeans and combat boots. His highlights, polo, and jacket patches were fuzzy, so it was a little disorientating to look at him.

It took him a moment to realize that the other man was extending a hand for Logan to grab onto. He took it and got pulled into a standing position. Looking at the pretty man, he saw that he also had dark eyebags that he wasn’t sure were real or just makeup, but his eyeliner was perfect.

“Are you okay?” he asked, panic alive in his eyes.

Logan chuckled lightly. “I am perfectly fine. I was simply not paying attention to my surroundings. Are you alright?”

Some stress seemed to leave the other man. “I’m okay, thanks. I wasn’t paying attention either, apparently. I was just trying to reshelve these books.” He gestured to the book cart next to him. “Um, are you finding things okay?”

“I am finding adequate candidates for my students, thank you. I apologize for interrupting your work.”

“It was my fault. You’re fine. And, um, I really like your Octans pin.” He pointed to one of the few pins that were on his satchel. “It’s not a well-known enough constellation, in my opinion.”

Logan grinned at the other’s words. “I could not agree more.” The professor stretched his hand out to grab the other’s hand again. “Dr. Logan Berrie, but please, call me Logan.”

The librarian’s eyes widened for a moment before he took Logan’s hand. “Virgil Duff,” he said with a hesitant smile.

“I have some astronomy books in my own personal collection if you would like to take a peruse them some time.”

Even below the foundation that was on Virgil’s face, Logan could see the other’s face flushing. “Are...are you asking me out?” he asked in a soft, unsteady voice.

Logan felt his own cheeks and ears flush. “I apologize. I did not mean for my proposition to come across that way. I simply was attempting to share knowledge with someone who seems to share an interest in one of my favorite topics.”

Stress left Virgil’s body in a rush. “Thank god. I mean, it’s not like it would be bad if you _were_ asking me out. I’m just kind of tired of people suddenly hitting on me.”

“That is quite an acceptable response then,” Logan replied. “You are in no way obligated to accept my offer, but it still stands, so to speak.”

Virgil curled in on himself slightly, and Logan worried that he had crossed a social line that he wasn’t familiar with. “If you have any books on the fall constellations, I would love to borrow them,” he muttered, barely audible.

Logan quirked a small smile at the shy man. “How about this? When I return these books in the next few days, I will bring you a selection from my personal collection so as to not put you in an awkward position. Especially since we have just become acquainted.”

The corners of Virgil’s mouth moved up somewhat. “Thanks.”

“It is no problem. I will most likely return tomorrow. When do you work tomorrow, if at all?”

“Um, one second.” The paler man pulled out his cell phone and looked through some things before locking the screen and returning it to his pocket. “I work from 1 PM to 5 PM tomorrow.”

“Then, I will be here.”

* * *

**Day 6**

“Did you enjoy the first batch?”

Virgil jumped and pulled his headphones down to sit around his neck. “My apologies for scaring you, Virgil,” Logan quickly added. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, L,” Virgil replied after a moment. “They were amazing. I knew some of the facts already, but the new stuff was super interesting. I even found some stuff to add to my space journal!” The librarian’s face froze before he clammed up, his cheeks now a rosy color.

The young professor chuckled lightly, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “It is not a problem. I also keep a space journal for when I find tidbits of information that I want to remember. It is nothing to be ashamed of, especially when around me.”

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” he muttered. “Oh, by the way, I’m off of work in about ten minutes.”

Logan moved his hand back to his side. “I can take you to my favorite cafe to discuss what you read if you’d like. The smell drew me in from the first time I visited, and their pastries are quite delicious.”

“Do they have fudge?”

Logan chuckled. “I’m not sure, but I’m sure Patton could help you find something.”

Virgil froze and blinked hard. “Patton? As in Patton Morale?”

It was Logan’s turn to be flabbergasted. “How do you all happen to know each other?”

The goth tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What do you mean?”

Logan sighed a lung-full of air then proceeded to explain how he met Patton and Roman as well as how they were roommates. He paused when Virgil groaned. “What?”

“If you’re talking about Roman Noble, I know him too,” Virgil explained. “I was best friends with their brothers when they both wanted nothing to do with Roman and Patton. Patton’s a sweetheart, but Roman _always_ got on my nerves.”

“He tends to do that,” Logan said through a light laugh. “Even now.” The feeling of nerves and sadness smacked the bespectacled man in the face. “Would you still want to accompany me despite the fact that Patton owns the cafe?”

“I’d love to,” Virgil replied with a nervous smile. “Patton’s a great guy. It’s almost impossible to hate him.”

Logan smiled in return. “I will meet you outside once you are finished with work then.”

* * *

“I just couldn’t believe it!” Virgil exclaimed, extending his arms out in front of him momentarily.

Logan smiled at how passionate the other was when he talked about one of his passions. Color flashed around the other man, but he ignored it in favor of opening the door to Patton’s cafe for Virgil. Said man paused his comments to quietly thank Logan as he entered the establishment.

With how late in the afternoon it was, Logan was surprised to see that Patton was still here, buzzing around and helping to clean things up. According to the hours posted on the door, the cafe was only open for another hour. _‘I hope he doesn’t work here during every store hour,’_ Logan thought. _‘At least he has that girl here to help him. Valerie, was it?’_

The patissier smiled a mile wide when he saw the two. “Welcome back, Logan! I’m not used to a double dose of Dr. Berrie.” He laughed before he looked to Virgil, and his eyes lit up again. “Virgil! It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you. Do you and Janus still talk?”

Virgil was back to his more tightlipped self. “We mainly text now. We’re both busy, and it’s hard to talk as much as we did in high school.”

Patton’s smile shrunk to a more gentle and understanding one. “He tells me the same thing. You and Remus helped him open up more, and I couldn’t thank either of you more for doing that.”

The librarian shrugged halfheartedly. “We all helped each other.”

Logan felt like an outsider in this conversation and that he was listening to something that he shouldn’t be. Needlessly adjusting his tie, he looked away from the two as if that would withdraw him from this personal moment.

“Logan?” he heard two voices say.

He snapped his eyes back to the two men and found his cheeks growing warmer. Had they been talking to him and he had ignored it? “My apologies,” he said. “Were you asking something of me?”

The two chuckled at him, but it was not in a condescending manner. “What do you want, Lo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! We can start getting into somewhat of a plot now that I've introduced all of LAMP. I'm still trying to figure things out, so please bear with me ^^; Please let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> Also, I'm planning on trying to stick to a schedule of posting on Mondays and Thursdays. I'm in the US, so it may be Tuesdays and Fridays depending on where you are in the world. Thank you for reading! ;w;


	4. Coffee for Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the weekly meet-up, and Virgil was invited to tag along.

**Day 11**

Logan led a nervous Virgil back to the cafe a few days later.

The last time the two had gone together, Patton had invited the librarian to hang out with them when they would be with Roman next. Virgil had expressed his reluctance in seeing Roman in person again due to their past. This was not due to any remaining ill feelings on Virgil’s part but because Virgil feared that Roman had some of his own. Logan promised the other that if the need arose, he would remove Virgil from the situation immediately to help him feel more comfortable.

The bell of the front door jingled, alerting Patton to their arrival. “Welcome in, kiddos!” he called out. “Ro’s not here yet, but I made sure to send him a reminder text when I got to work.”

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan replied, smiling at the baker. Colors flickered in his vision again, reminding him that he needed to look into that. It was confusing him. Looking to the goth at his side, he said, “Follow me, Virgil,” leading him to a table.

The other gasped as Logan guided him with a hand on the small of his back. Maybe he was pushing it with the physical touch. He knew that the other was averse to physical touch, but he had told Logan that he was one of the few exceptions so far. Once Virgil was seated, the professor looked into his eyes, cocking his eyebrows in a silent question.

Virgil heaved a breath out and gave a small smile. “I’m good, Lo. Thanks,” he muttered.

“You are quite welcome, Virgil.”

The front door opened much louder than any of them expected, so they all jumped at the arrival of Roman. “Good morning, my comrades!” he declared.

The theater professor looked to Patton then to Logan and froze. His smile fell, and his eyes narrowed, appearing more guarded and apprehensive than hateful. “What’s Duff doing here?” he finally asked, approaching Patton rather than their table.

“Teach is friends with me, Princey,” Virgil explained. His shoulders were up to his ears, his hands in his hoodie pockets, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. “He and Patton invited me.”

Roman’s expression shifted but was not quite his normal, friendly one. “Alright. As long as he stays civil, I will as well.”

Virgil scoffed and turned away, but his shoulders fell back to a more comfortable position.

“Hey hey, we’re all friends here!” Patton said as he came out from behind the counter, Terrence immediately taking his place. “No fighting is allowed in my cafe. Good vibes only unless otherwise necessary.”

“Yes, dad,” Roman teased.

Patton gently nudged Roman’s side with his elbow, and a smile was again on the man’s face. Logan put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and squeezed. “It will be okay,” he whispered to the anxious man. Virgil nodded in response, taking a few timed breaths.

Patton and Roman came to the table with all of their orders, distributing items before sitting. “Okay, first: one good thing about your week!” the paternal patissier started, his eyes shining as he spoke.

 _‘Hmm,’_ Logan thought to himself. _‘I never noticed that Patton had a gap between his two front teeth.’_

“I met all three of you,” Logan said, averting his eyes as he spoke. “I am grateful that I am not alone here.”

“Aww, Lo!” Patton squealed, pulling Logan’s eyes back up. “That’s so cute!”

“Glad to have you here, Microsoft Nerd,” Roman jested, leaning back in his chair.

Virgil simply smiled lightly at him.

“Not that I could top that, but I finally got to meet my brother Janus’ pet snake! I think her name is Hale.” Patton cocked his head to the side and brought up a hand in thought. “Yeah!” he exclaimed. “Hale. She’s a cute little yellow snake with lots of white patches.”

“Do you have any pictures?” Virgil asked, barely above a murmur.

“Yes!” Patton rushed to reach into his pocket for his phone. Once he got it out, he scrolled through a few pictures, his tongue poking out of his mouth, before he said, “Found it!”

When he turned to show the rest of them the photo, it was a picture of quite the cute reticulated python that was colored just the way Patton had described her. She also had heterochromia and a scar crossing one of her eyes.

Virgil’s eyes lit up when it was his turn to see the picture. It was adorable. _‘Wait. What was that?’_ “I love her,” Virgil muttered, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. “I always loved that Jan picked animals that no one else wanted. She even looks like him!”

Logan wondered what Janus and Remus were like. They sounded like they were juveniles when they were younger. However, they were Patton and Roman’s brothers respectively as well as Virgil’s high school best friends. Maybe he would meet them at some point.

“She does!” Patton added giddily. “So, what was your good thing this week, Ro?”

“Definitely when you made me breakfast this week,” Roman said. “It was your day off, but I was running late to meet with my brother. You were a major lifesaver, Pat.”

Said man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was the least I could do. I didn’t want you visiting on an empty stomach.”

“I’m so glad you did!” Roman exclaimed. “One, it was delicious, and two, Remus’ cooking is terrible.”

Virgil chuckled. “I’ve never tasted anything worse in my entire life.”

Roman turned to point a hesitant look in Virgil’s direction before cracking a small smile. “It’s absolutely inedible,” he said with a light chuckle.

“What about you, Virgil?” Patton asked gently. “What was a good thing you had this week?”

Virgil turned his eyes to his hands in his lap. His sleeves were covering his hands, something Logan noticed he did when he was feeling anxious. “Take your time,” Logan muttered to him.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Virgil reopened his eyes and said, “This. Spending time with you guys. I don’t have much free time between my grad program and work to hang out with anyone, and I’m uh not the most social person, so…”

“We’re so glad you’re here then, kiddo!” Patton exclaimed. He reached halfway across the table before his smile cracked momentarily and he pulled his hands back to himself, his smile back in place. “I know we never knew each other that well, but you’ve always been so cool! I felt intimidated whenever I thought of talking to you.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Virgil’s face flushed a deep pink before he snapped up his hood. “I-I’m not that cool,” he choked out.

Roman chuckled and lightly smacked Virgil’s back. “It’s okay to take a compliment, Emo Nightmare.”

Virgil glared at Roman. “I’m goth, not emo. There’s a difference,” he growled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

Sound hummed around Logan’s ears, and he cocked an eyebrow. It wasn’t like the random ringing you can hear in your ears because of the white noise around you. It also wasn’t white noise. He wasn’t sure where the sound was coming from, but it was distracting. He looked back to his friends and found colors he had never seen appearing in patchy blocks on the three of them.

Patton’s polo.

Roman’s brooch.

Virgil’s jacket patches.

They were colors he had never seen. Logan wasn’t sure what exactly he was seeing. His brain was straining to understand the new colors, so much so that he could no longer keep himself upright. As his body fell to the side, he saw the worried expressions of his new friends before his vision faded.

* * *

When Logan came to, his head was on something soft, but the rest of his body was laying on something cold. There were voices floating around him, but he couldn’t place who was speaking or focus enough to understand what they were saying. Someone was combing through his hair, and it was extremely calming and comforting. He found himself leaning into the hand, sighing contently. The words were starting to make sense.

“Is he okay, Jannie?” That sounded like Patton.

“Luckily, Virge here managed to catch him before his head hit the floor, so he’s fine, other than the fact that he fainted.” Now that was a voice Logan did not recognize.

“Jan, can you chill with the sarcasm for once?”

“Maybe _you_ should,” the unfamiliar voice snapped. “This is _totally_ how I wanted to reunite with one of my best friends. _Exactly_ to plan.”

“Jannie!” Patton scolded. “Please leave him alone and help Logan.”

Someone sighed before Logan felt hands on his legs as they were lifted up. “Royal Pain, move the chair over here.”

Roman grumbled in response but based on the sound of chair legs scraping the tiled floor, he did as he was asked.

“Check and see if he’s wearing a belt,” the person added.

Hands around his hips startled his eyes open. He’d always been a ticklish person.

Directly above him was Patton, so, his cheeks turning red, his head was in the patissier’s lap, meaning that his fingers were the ones running through Logan’s hair. Virgil was right next to them, his emotions turning his eyes stormy. Roman was closer to his feet, glaring at another man.

Logan was on the floor of the cafe with his feet propped up on a chair. Next to said chair was a man with dirty blond hair half hidden under a black slouched beanie. His eyes were different colors, the right honey brown and the left silver. There was an ugly scar marring his left cheek and a bit of his chin. His mustard scrubs contrasted his beanie but still managed to make sense.

“He’s awake!” Virgil exclaimed, grabbing a hold of one of Logan’s hands.

Colors were no longer swimming around his friends, and that helped ease the headache that had formed while he was momentarily unconscious. “Wonderful… Now, can you do as I asked?” Janus snipped, eyes half lidded and a sneer wrinkling his scar.

“You okay with that, L?” Virgil asked, his free hand hovering over his hips.

“I am not wearing a belt, so there is no need, but thank you for asking for my consent,” Logan replied.

“Then, I’ve done my job,” Janus said, standing then stretching his arms. “Patton, could I get a coffee before I go?”

“Hmm?” Logan saw the man blink hard while looking at him before turning to his brother. “Oh! Terrence can make you something. Thank you, Jannie!”

Janus mocked tipping a hat. “Anytime.” Looking to Virgil, he said, “We need to get the gang back together. Don’t be a stranger.”

Virgil chuckled. “I’ll do my best, Dee.”

“Hey, Janus! How about when you all hang out again, you finally grow a spine and ask out my brother?” Roman teased across the cafe.

Said man turned and flipped off the theater professor. “Stay out of my business, Princey,” he hissed.

“Are you okay, Lo?” Patton asked, stealing Logan’s attention.

“I’m better now. I hypothesize that I am simply dehydrated.” That would explain the weird imaginary colors he saw.

“It scared the heckity heck out of us when you suddenly fell,” Roman added, coming closer to the other two. He grabbed Logan’s other hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, causing Logan’s face to redden once more. “Glad you’re okay, Specs.”

“Get a room, you four!” Janus called as he left the cafe.

Now, they were a quartet of tomatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus finally makes an appearance! Can you guess what his job is? :)
> 
> Also, thank you to any of you who are sticking with me on this journey so far! I have very little planned for after chapter 3 (including this chapter), so we'll see how this turns out ^^; I'm mostly making it up as I go along, but I'm enjoying it so far!! Maybe I'll be able to squeeze in Remus soon :D


	5. Research and Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan spends the day at home after fainting and does a little digging into why he's seeing flashes of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, I've changed the previous chapters slightly so that there are day markers. It helps me and y'all know how much time has passed.

**Day 12**

Logan awoke the next morning, his head still throbbing with yesterday’s headache. It was later than he normally woke up on a school day, but the others just about demanded that he stay home. Roman had taken Logan’s phone from his pocket and posted announcements for his classes yesterday and today.

Thinking of his phone, he checked it in case his friends had messaged him. He chuckled to himself. All three of them did.

**Virgil Duff**

>> _hope youre doing okay, L_

2:23 AM

>> _also sorry for messaging so late_

2:23 AM

>> _but make sure to take care of yourself k?_

2:28 AM

  
  


**Patton Morale**

>> _Good morning, Lo!_ 😊 _I hope you slept well!_

7:54 AM

>> _Let me know when you’re up. I’ll bring you some goodies!_ 😁

8:02 AM

**Roman Noble**

>> _Good morning, my fellow educator~! I hope you had lovely dreams and an exceptional amount of rest. You deserve it! Rest up that pretty little noggin so that your students get in some proper learning tomorrow_ 😉

8:41 AM

Logan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he messaged each of them back. He appreciated that each of them cared about him in their own ways.

Slipping his feet into his house shoes, he stood from his bed and stretched. Moving around his apartment, he made his bed, checked on his rats, and made an easy breakfast as to not stand for too long. Once he finally sat down on his couch, holding Euclid and Kant in each hand, he placed his pets in their own walking balls and let them play.

His phone chimed. It was from Patton.

**Patton Morale**

>> _I can swing by around 12:30 if that works for you!_ 😊

10:14 AM

<< _That is quite satisfactory. I look forward to it._

10:15 AM

>> _Remember to not strain yourself! Just relax!_

10:17 AM

<< _Yes, mom._

10:18 AM

>> _Was that sarcasm? I might go into shock!_

10:21 AM

<< _I am not a robot, Patton. I have my own sense of humor. Now, focus on work until you come by to see me later._

10:23 AM

>> _Aye aye, captain!_

10:27 AM

Logan saw a flash of color in his vision, and that reminded him of what he could do today.

Grabbing his laptop from the bag on the other end of the couch, he opened an internet browser and typed in, ‘meaning flashes of color’.

None of the initial results pertained to anything that could be affecting him, so he added ‘soulmate’ to the end of his search criteria. These were closer to what he was expecting. Scanning the articles, Logan found one that made his heart flutter and his stomach drop.

> _‘At some point, you may start to notice infrequent flashes of color that you are not accustomed to. Don’t worry. Your sanity is still intact. This simply means that you have come into contact with your soulmate/one of your soulmates!_
> 
> _The longer you spend time with your soulmate during the day, the more frequent the color flashes will be. If you have more than one soulmate and you are with more than one of them, more than one color will flash. Colors will no longer flash if you have fallen in love with your soulmate, so it won’t last forever.’_

So Logan had met at least one of his soulmates already? According to this article, this meant that he had been spending a decent amount of time with at least one of them, and that made his cheeks flush.

_‘Could it possibly be Patton, Virgil, or Roman?’_

He shook the notion from his head. They had recently just met him. Any assumptions would only disappoint him in the future in the event that none of them were his soulmate. But how did one know who their soulmate was?

Without thinking too much about it, he set his computer aside and grabbed his phone. The phone went through four rings before he heard a sleepy, “Hello?”

“Greetings, Jere—Remy,” Logan muttered.

“That’s nice to hear.” His cousin yawned and groaned on the other end. “What can I help my esteemed cousin with this fine morning?”

“Did you just now wake up?”

“Yes, if you must know. I worked a closing shift last night.”

“Oh! My apologies. I can call you later if that would be preferential.”

“Nah, you’re good, cous’. What’s up?”

Logan felt heat rise in his cheeks and his ears just thinking about his question. “Uh, h-how did you know Emile was your soulmate?”

The line was silent for a few breaths, and Logan feared that Remy was going to laugh at him. “Well, it started with blue flashes. I didn’t know at the time that it was blue because I’d, you know, never seen it before. But I saw the flashes and was hella confused. I only really saw him when I would drop off and pick up Elliott from therapy, you know? But then, as you know, he came to the gym I work at and took one of my exercise classes without knowing that I was the teacher. When we would talk, it always felt so natural, like I’d known him forever even though we obviously hadn’t. One day while I was talking to him, he was saying how kind of a person I was always taking Elliott to therapy and always making sure that they were there on time, and suddenly, the blue flashes stopped. I could just see blue, and I knew because I could see the beautiful sapphire blue that’s the color of his eyes.”

The line was silent for a few moments again, the only sound was what Logan assumed was blankets rustling on Remy’s end of the call. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the sudden interest, Logan?” Remy asked, breaking the silence. “You usually avoid me talking about soulmate business because it makes you sad.”

“I think I may have met at least one of them,” Logan muttered, standing to sit on the floor to better keep an eye on his rats. It was a welcome distraction from the fluttering that was happening in his chest.

Excited screams came from Logan’s phone, so he quickly moved it an arm’s length away from his ear. “That’s amazing, Logan!” Remy squealed. “Do you have an idea who it is? I have so many questions, oh my gods!”

“Let him breathe, love,” Emile said.

“I’m just so excited, Em!”

“He’s probably overwhelmed. Knowing Logan, he doesn’t know what to do with the information that he just learned, and he’s calling you for advice. Grilling him will most likely make him feel more overwhelmed.”

Logan sighed. “I do not appreciate the psychological analysis, Emile.”

“I’m sorry, Logan,” Emile replied, his voice closer. Remy whined, so Emile probably took the phone. “I was just trying to get Remy off your back. You know how nosy he can get.”

“Hey!” Remy whined. “I’m right here, babe.”

Logan chuckled at their antics. Their love still made him jealous, but maybe he would actually be able to find his own. He had hope again. “Let me talk with him, Rem,” Emile said. After a moment, Emile spoke again. “Logan, do you have any inkling of who they are?”

Logan tipped Euclid’s ball, trying to encourage him to get in more exercise. “I have made three wonderful friends since I have moved here. The colors flash when I spend time with them. I am unsure if it is truly one of them, but that is my current hypothesis. I do not want to uh bank on that hypothesis, however.”

“Logan, I know that you’re a logical man, but the matter of soulmates isn’t a logical one. You tend to trust your brain more than your heart, but this is something that you need to trust your heart on. Your heart will know who your soulmate is before your brain will.”

His heart clenched. “What if...what if they don’t want me as a soulmate?” he whispered.

“Not all soulmates are of the romantic variety, but even if they aren’t, they’re meant to be important people in your life. Anyone would be grateful to have you as a soulmate.”

Logan’s eyes turned glassy. “I apologize that I have avoided talking to you thus far. You have a kind soul.”

“It’s not a problem, Logan,” Emile replied. He could hear the smile in the therapist’s voice. “You’re family. You’ve been hurting. I wasn’t going to press you or force you to interact with me.”

“I appreciate that, Emile. Thank you very much.”

“Of course.” Emile paused, whispering something to Remy before continuing. “Do you have any other questions?”

“I think your words are suffice for now. Thank you again, Emile. You have both been a great help.”

“We looooooove you, Lolo!” Remy yelled from across the room on his side of the line.

Logan wanted to correct Remy but didn’t since he and his husband had been so helpful. “I love you too, Remy.”

A knock at the door startled Logan until he remembered that Patton said he was going to stop by. He didn’t realize how much time had passed. “I will talk to you both soon. I have a guest, and I do not want to be rude to any of you.”

“Goodbye, Logan!”

“Bye, Lo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I'm super excited for the next chapter because it'll be a POV break. Who's narrating? You'll have to wait and see next time! >:)


	6. A Match Made Over Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton feels like he's going to be sick thinking about what he needs to talk with Roman about. Maybe if he butters up Roman first, he'll let him down easy.
> 
> POV break!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: food, lots of self-doubt  
> Please let me know if there're any others that I need to add! :)

**Day 15**

Patton POV 

It was Saturday, Patton’s one day off during the week, and he was pacing in the kitchen while the pancakes were cooking. _‘Are the green pancakes too obvious? What if Roman doesn’t accept me as his soulmate?’_

His flip timer went off, jolting his attention back to reality. After flipping over the pancakes, he started cooking the bacon and the eggs. The hash browns were already in the oven. Everything was going to plan.

“What is that delectable aroma?”

A squeak echoed through the kitchen, and it took Patton a moment to realize that the sound had come from him. He flushed and apologized, rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to calm his heart. “I didn’t hear you come in,” he said with a forced chuckle.

Roman grinned and affectionately smacked one of Patton’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Pat. I was just drawn in by the wondrous smell of your consistently ambrosian cooking! What’s the occasion?”

Abort! This wasn’t going to plan! “Uh, I can’t cook breakfast for us on my day off just because I felt like it?”

“I never said that, Padre,” Roman quickly amended. “Looks good.” He froze and stared at something. Patton wasn’t sure what it was but found it to be the pancakes. “I thought you couldn’t see green…”

“Do you, uh, do you want some juice with breakfast?” Patton choked out. He wedged himself between Roman and the food to get to the fridge.

“You found your soulmate?! That’s marvelous, Patton! You have to tell me _everything_!” Roman moved into the dining room and quickly took a spot at the table. He could still see Patton over the almost island that separated the two rooms, and his hands were clasped in front of him.

Patton wasn’t going to be able to avoid this after today then.

“I’ve known that this person was my soulmate for a while, actually,” he muttered, almost robotically cooking the rest of breakfast. “He’s only one of them, though...”

There was a weight settling in his chest. _Was the room getting smaller?_ “That’s super cool, Pat! I have three soulmates myself. I guess the universe couldn’t pick just one person for someone as fabulous as moi.”

Patton laughed at Roman’s dramatics, some of the stress leaving his shoulders. “I have three too.” He turned all of the burners off, and as the timer went off for the hashbrowns, he pulled them out of the oven. “I can’t wait to know what colors go with each of the others!”

“Me too! I’m really curious what brown looks like. Some people say that it’s a boring color, but I wholeheartedly disagree, even if I’ve never seen it before. They just don’t know how special it is!”

Roman always knew how to release tension in Patton’s shoulders. It made his heart sing knowing that Roman was one of his soulmates. One of his absolute best friends holding such a special place in his heart made him happy whenever he thought about it.

“Brown would be such a lovely color to see,” Patton said mostly to himself as he made a plate for each of them. “It’s the color of dirt that makes plants grow. It’s the color of chocolate and coffee. That’s what I’ve been told anyway. How could someone not love something that colors such wonderful things?”

He skillfully brought both plates, their drinks, the syrup, and some salt to the table. It helped to work with food for a living sometimes. Roman’s eyes grew when his plate was placed before him. “This looks absolutely, divine, Patton!” he doted. “You spoil me so.”

Once the table had been fully set, both of them dug into their food. Roman was thoroughly enjoying his food if the noises he was making were any indication. It made Patton smile that he was enjoying the fruit of Patton’s love.

“So, Pat,” Roman said, partially through chewing the food that was currently in his mouth. “Do I know this soulmate of yours? There aren’t many people that you know that I don’t. Not in a creepy way, of course. We’ve just been best friends for so long, you know?” Roman’s voice cracked here and there as he spoke.

_‘What if he already knew?’_

“You know him, yeah,” Patton halfheartedly replied. He poked at the remainder of his food. His stomach was back to churning, the fear of rejection clawing its way up his throat.

“Tell me about him then!”

This was not going to plan at all. He could feel his chest constricting again.

“W-well, um,” Patton choked out. He cleared his throat before continuing. “He’s extremely passionate and creative. He can be a bit loud, but that’s only because of his passion. He has a passion for everything he does. He always knows how to cheer me up even just a little on my bad days. It’s hard to imagine him not in my life because of how ingrained he is.”

Roman had come hurtling into his life like a linebacker into a quarterback. Well, maybe not that way… Patton wasn’t the best when it came to understanding sports. But nonetheless, Roman had been a force to reckon with. He had congratulated Patton on becoming the first male cheerleader on their high school’s squad and had just about handcuffed himself to Patton, demanding they be friends. He never minded it. Roman certainly made life interesting, and they were able to bond over their relationships with their brothers.

“He, uh, sounds great,” Roman muttered.

When Patton looked back up at him, fear sent ice through his veins. Roman looked upset and maybe even a little uncomfortable. _‘He definitely knows, and he hates it…’_ Patton thought.

“Sorry,” he was quick to add.

Roman snapped his mask back on, his lips again curled into a smile. “You’re more than alright, Patton. I was the one who asked.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Ro.” He could feel tears begin to prickle in his eyes. “I didn’t even stop to consider how you’d feel.”

A hand gripped one of Patton’s shoulders, and he jumped. Roman had reached across the table to grab him. _Were they even going to be able to live together after this?_ Roman’s thumb rubbed circles in Patton’s shoulder, drawing his eyes to the professor’s face. Tears fell down his cheeks, but Roman’s eyes were gentle and full of affection.

“You were talking about one of your soulmates, Pat. It’s understandable that you would feel the way you do. I’m just jealous that you might be able to wax poetically better than I can.” He chuckled, and the sound sent warmth through Patton’s chest. He wasn’t doing well with this emotional whiplash.

“Ro, I—” Patton started, but Roman’s phone chiming interrupted him.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, Patton. I have to leave for Rem’s in 10 minutes. Do you mind if we continue this when I come home? Remus is a menace when I’m late.”

Despite the disappointment flooding him, Patton smiled and nodded. “That’s okay, Roman. I’ll clean up here.”

“Oh! At least let me clear the table. I don’t want to leave you with all the work. That wouldn’t be _noble_ of me.”

Patton chuckled at the pun. Self-referential puns were some of his favorites. “Thank you, Ro.”

Roman grabbed the dishes off of the table as Patton put away any leftover food. The kitchen was silent save for the humming of the fridge, and it made Patton nervous again. If Roman was going to reject him, Patton wanted him to rip the bandaid off already instead of making him suffer and wait.

His theatrical roommate retreated to his room after rinsing off their dishes, and Patton was left to his own thoughts as he started on washing the dishes. He couldn’t help the tears that started to fall from his eyes again. Without a direct response, rejection stung his heart. Janus always warned him to protect his heart, to not wear it on his sleeve, but Patton just couldn’t help it. Heartbreak hurt more, but love was even lovelier. He just hoped that he and Roman could still be friends. Not having Roman was worse than the rejection that he was currently feeling.

 _No!_ He slammed his hands on the counter at the edge of the sink. The water continued to run, but he was tired of chickening out on telling Roman. He needed to tell him outright, even if he was going to be rejected. He turned off the running water and aggressively dried off his hands. Roman was leaving in a minute or so, and he couldn’t hold his feelings inside any longer.

Patton had just finished putting the kitchen towel back where it usually hung when Roman emerged back into the kitchen. He was wearing his high school letterman jacket, and Patton’s heart soared at the sight. The brooch Remus gave him years ago was in its usual spot on Roman’s person, the green and silver shield something he always incorporated into his outfit. His red and white baseball shirt under the jacket along with his skinny jeans just reminded Patton of one of the many reasons he fell in love with Roman.

“Alright, I’m headed—”

“Not yet!” Patton yelled. He walked up to Roman with a determined look on his face.

“What’s up, Pat? You look serious.”

Once he was close enough, Patton grabbed Roman’s face and kissed him. He couldn’t breathe. This is what he’d been dreaming of doing for _years_. It was a quick, simple kiss, but the weight of his secret was finally off of his shoulders.

“I’m so glad that you brought green into my world,” Patton whispered, leaning his forehead against Roman’s. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet.

Roman gasped before bringing Patton’s lips back to his own. This wasn’t what Patton expected to happen, but he wasn’t going to complain. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders and crossed them at the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. Roman put his hands on Patton’s hips, apparently attempting to do the same.

Patton hadn’t felt this happy in so long. Roman tasted like mint. _‘He probably brushed his teeth after eating,’_ Patton thought. Tears started to fall again, but this time they were tears of joy. He really hoped this meant that Roman returned his feelings.

The patissier had to force himself to pull away, but he didn’t move very far. “Do you understand now, Roman?” he mumbled, slightly out of breath.

“Yes,” Roman replied with a bit of a laugh. One hand left Patton’s hips and wiped away some of his tears. “And now, blue will only ever bring me joy.” He kissed Patton’s cheeks repeatedly, drawing giggles out of the bespectacled man. “ _God_ , you have no idea how long I’ve been holding this in, sweetheart. I’ve loved you for so long.”

_‘Sweetheart? I like the sound of that.’_

“I’ve loved you since high school,” Patton got out between Roman’s kisses. He pulled the taller man into a hug and smiled into his collarbone. “I just never knew how to tell you.”

“I’m going to have to cancel with Remus. I can’t leave after this _finally_ happened.”

“He’s going to be _so_ nosy about it,” Patton said through a laugh.

“Let him be.” Roman smirked at the curly haired man. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we have Royality! It was fun taking a break from Logan, even though I love him. Can you tell he's my favorite side? XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this. I felt bad for these two oblivious boys, but it worked out in the end at least :) Until next time :D
> 
> P.S.: If you live in the US, be careful and be safe <3 And you know, fuck the orange


	7. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday has rolled around again, and Logan is looking forward to seeing his friends again despite the nerves that he feels knowing that one of them was one of his soulmates.
> 
> There was just one problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't post on Monday! I meant to. I've had this chapter outlined since I posted the last chapter, but I binge read the My Hero manga to catch up so that no one could ruin chapter 290 for me, so that hyperfixation came back and bit me in the ass lol.
> 
> CW: anxiety/panic attack (not too detailed), arguing
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 7!

**Day 18**

It had come time for another Tuesday morning catch up. Logan hadn’t heard much from his companions in the last few days, save for seeing Patton at the cafe every morning. It was normal for Virgil to stay quiet, but it still worried Logan.

He wasn’t used to being alone in this town.

Logan entered PopStar Coffee feeling somewhat hopeful. The prospect of seeing his friends was already raising his spirits.

Patton was in his normal position behind the counter, helping an older woman decide what she wanted to order. The smile on his face sent butterflies aflutter in Logan’s stomach, but he wasn’t sure why. _‘Huh, I also never noticed that Patton has dimples when he smiles,’_ he thought.

Once the cafe owner had finished working with the elderly woman, he waved at Logan. He waved back before he adjusted his tie and walked to a table, settling into his seat. Running a hand through his black, slicked back hair, the young professor attempted to calm his fluttering heart.

One of his friends was one of his soulmates. He wasn’t sure who it was, but it still made him nervous beyond belief. It was something that he had always wanted, but now that he was coming face to face with the possibility, he felt nauseous, but not in a bad way. Soulmates weren’t always romantic soulmates, but he was really hoping that his would be of the romantic sort.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. “You alright, Lo?” He looked up and found Virgil leaning down next to him. “You look upset.”

“I’m fine,” Logan lied. “I simply lost focus for a moment. It’s nice to see you, Virgil.”

The furrow between Virgil’s eyebrows didn’t lessen, but he did crack a small smile as he sat down on Logan’s right. “It’s nice to see you too. Sorry I’ve been so quiet this week. Schoolwork’s been kicking my ass.”

“It is most understandable. Graduate programs are not designed to be a, uh, walk in the park. I believe that is the correct usage of that phrase. However, your lack of communication is perfectly permissible. There is no need to worry.”

Virgil’s smile spread wider, and those pesky butterflies were back. “Thanks, L,” he muttered.

 _‘Save my heart! Virgil has freckles!’_ he thought. _‘I believe this is what Remy would call a “gay panic”.’_

“Not...not a problem,” Logan choked out.

“Good morning, my compatriots!” Roman called, again stealing Logan’s attention. “How are you magnificent people doing this fine morning?”

“I am quite satisfactory, Roman. Thank you for asking,” Logan replied. Roman’s positive outlook, charm, and perfect jawline were also doing things to his heart. Damn his gay heart!

“What’s got the sun shining outta your ass this morning, Princey?” Virgil quipped, a smirk replacing his previous smile.

“I’ll share in due time,” Roman said, a far off look in his eyes.

“Good morning, boys!” Valerie placed their favorites on the table. “Patton’ll be over in just a sec. He wanted to finish working with Deborah.”

“Thanks, Valerie!” Patton came up from behind his fellow staff member. “I appreciate the help.”

“Of course,” Valerie replied. “Enjoy your morning, y’all!”

“Thanks, Val!” Roman called back as the woman went back behind the counter.

“Hey, kiddos,” Patton greeted with his signature smile. “It’s been a busy week. How’s everyone doing?”

“Stupendous!”

“I’m alright.”

“I am sufficient.”

“Glad to hear it!” Patton looked to Roman and asked, “I hope you didn’t spill the beans yet.”

“Of course not! I wanted to be sure you were also here before we did so.”

“Are you guys gonna tell us or just leave us hanging?” Virgil teased.

“Yes, I believe that you need to fill us in on something.”

Patton was practically vibrating in his seat, clenching Roman’s arm. Roman’s smile was just as wide as the patissier’s before turning to their friends.

“Patton and I are dating!”

The two held hands and waited patiently for Logan and Virgil to react. Logan was happy for them, but something in the back of his mind was saying that it wasn’t entirely the correct setup. Seeing the two of them together made him happy but also sad, and Logan couldn’t understand why.

Clearing his throat first, the serious man said, “Um, congratulations! That is quite the positive development.”

The two lovebirds smiled again at the response. _‘That’s odd. When had their smiles fallen?’_ he thought. _‘Had they been quiet for too long?’_

When Logan looked to Virgil, the younger man’s face was frozen, his eyes wide and zoned out and his jaw clenched. He looked moments from breaking, and Logan didn’t know what to do to help him. His shoulders were shaking, and his hands were clenched in his lap, his knuckles white.

“Virgil?” he asked hesitantly.

His eyes snapped to Logan’s and swept over Roman and Patton before he was up and moving away from the table quicker than any of them could process. He ran in the direction of the bathroom, the door almost slamming behind him.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Logan said. Patton’s eyes were glassy, and he was leaning on Roman’s shoulder. Roman held Patton to his side, his expression guarded and hurt. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything rude by his actions.”

Neither responded to his words, so he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door apprehensively, Logan was relieved to find that it had multiple stalls. One stall had a closed door, and he could hear soft, stuttering breaths from behind said door.

“Virgil?” Logan called while hesitantly knocking on the stall door.

“Go away!” Virgil yelled, the sound echoing off of the tile walls.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“You wouldn’t understand!” Virgil’s voice cracked, and it broke Logan’s heart.

“You’re correct. I probably won’t be able to understand your situation. However, please know that I am here to listen if you would like.”

The stall door opened quickly, and Virgil came pouring out, wrapping his arms around Logan and shaking with his tears. Logan was stunned for a moment before embracing the goth man in return, attempting to rub calming circles into the other man’s back. Virgil sucked in breaths then stuttered them back out of him. He was breathing too quickly for Logan’s comfort.

“Virgil, listen to me breathe, and try to copy me.” Logan made sure his breaths were a bit overdramatic just to ensure that Virgil could hear and feel his breathing pattern. “That’s it. You’re doing great.”

Virgil’s grip had loosened a little, and his sobs were almost gone. “Better?” Logan asked.

“Yeah…” Virgil muttered.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Virgil moved his face farther into Logan’s clavicle, and Logan’s heart squeezed at the movement. He sucked in a stuttered breath and whispered, “It hurts...It hurts seeing two people that you love get together knowing that you can’t be with either of them, let alone both of them.”

Logan felt his heart drop. “That is definitely a difficult situation to be in… You were correct, though. I do not understand because I have never been in that kind of position, but thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Did that alleviate any stress or sense of panic?”

Virgil snorted. “It did. Thank you, _doctor_ ,” he jested.

“I am simply checking to see how you are feeling,” Logan argued, a grin spreading across his face.

“I appreciate it, Lo.” Virgil adjusted his position against Logan, pressing his cheek against Logan’s shoulder, snuggling closer to his neck, and Logan’s heart soared at the feeling. He still wasn’t sure why, but it was pleasant nonetheless. “Hey, L. I know we haven’t talked much about soulmates with each other, but do you know who yours is?”

The young professor blinked, befuddled by the change in topics but indulged the curiosity of the man in his arms anyway. “I am unsure of their identities thus far, but I have three people to find. It will not be a simple task, but I’m sure I will manage just fine.”

Virgil pulled back, and Logan found himself missing the warmth. “You have three too?”

Logan blinked at Virgil for a moment, taking a moment to process the other man’s words. “That is quite extraordinary. I have yet to meet another person with more than one soulmate until today!” He couldn’t help but smile in response to the one that was growing on Virgil’s face.

“I’ve met a few people with more than one soulmate,” Virgil replied, his eyes not leaving Logan’s. “Uh, one more question for you, teach. What color are your eyes?”

Logan cocked his eyebrows at the question but still answered. “My eyes? Um, they are brown. Why?”

Virgil’s eyes grew as he gasped. Before Logan could ask what the problem was now, there was a pair of lips on his own. Logan’s own eyes widened at the contact, but his hands moved to Virgil’s cheeks, pulling him closer as he closed his eyes. The butterflies in his stomach had taken full flight and were attempting to break free. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but it wasn’t entirely a bad feeling.

That is, until something Virgil had said earlier rang through his brain again. _‘He’s in love with Roman and Patton.’_

The good feeling flowing through his veins turned sour as he pushed Virgil away. The librarian’s eyebrows were scrunched, he was breathing a bit labored, and his eyes shone with disappointment.

“What the hell, Virgil?” Logan yelled. “I am _not_ simply a rebound that you can use however you see fit. I know that I am not the best with emotions, but I _do_ have them. How _dare_ you use my emotions for your own personal gain?!”

Logan made his way to the door that led back into the cafe, but Virgil grabbed his wrist. “Please, Lo. It’s not what you think.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He wrenched his arm back from Virgil’s hands and walked out of the restroom.

Returning to their group table, he gathered his belongings. Roman and Patton were talking to him, but he was ignoring him. They didn’t deserve his anger. Once all of his things were packed away, he grabbed his drink and pastry, leaving the cafe on his way to campus, rage marring his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. I'm so sorry XD Last chapter was nice and fluffy, and this one is angsty. Whoops! XD I'll see y'all next time ;)


	8. Emotions are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is avoiding Virgil. He's still upset, but Virgil keeps trying to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all's comments on the last chapter were amazing! I'm sorry for the feels, but I'm so glad that it slapped y'all in the face with feels XD Maybe y'all can forgive me after this chapter ;^;
> 
> CW: arguing, yelling, discussion of past toxic relationships and gaslighting

**Day** **21**

Logan had been avoiding Virgil all week. It hurt not seeing one of his friends but seeing him also caused him pain. At least avoiding the goth was keeping his mind off of what happened. He wasn’t sure which option hurt more, but he didn’t care at this point.

That didn’t mean that Virgil hadn’t tried to see and talk to Logan. Virgil stood outside of the classrooms he performed lectures in, waiting for the professor to come out at the end. Logan had taken to leaving with students to make it more difficult for Virgil to follow, but Virgil was determined. It grated on Logan’s nerves.

_‘Why won’t he just leave me alone?!’_

* * *

On Wednesday, Logan had called Roman and Patton. He didn’t want to, but both of them had called him multiple times after he had left the cafe on Tuesday. It also didn’t help that Logan had skipped the cafe that morning as well, so Patton was probably worried about him.

Once he saw the words _‘calling Patton Morale’_ on his screen, he brought his phone to his ear. He only waited for a single ring before the call connected.

“Oh my gosh, Logan! Finally!” The worry and pure relief in Patton’s voice made something slimy and heavy settle in Logan’s stomach. This was his fault.

“Really?” he heard Roman ask in the background. “Can you put him on speaker?”

“Hi,” Logan muttered, smiling just a bit from hearing their voices.

“We’ve been so worried, Lo! Well, more me, but Ro’s been worried too, in his own way.”

“What happened yesterday, Teach? Virgil won’t tell us anything.”

Hearing his name sent rage shooting through his veins again along with ice cold disappointment. Doing his best to stay calm, he recounted what happened to Roman and Patton, excluding Virgil’s confession of love. He mentioned that Virgil was hurt because of some strong feelings he was having but didn’t clarify any further. It was Virgil’s decision whether or not to tell them his feelings.

Once Logan was finished, the line was silent for a few heavy seconds. A nervous feeling settled around him, and he wasn’t sure why. It was illogical yet it still happened.

“That doesn’t sound like Virge,” Roman said, breaking the silence. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. “I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, Logan! That’s not it at all! It’s just that maybe Virgil’s reasoning isn’t what you think it is.”

“Exactly,” Patton added. “Virgil’s always been a private person. I mean, he was friends with Remus and Janus for years before he actually opened up more about himself. He’s not the type of person to take advantage of a person like that. If he kissed you, it’s not a light gesture. You should talk to him.”

Roman hummed in agreement.

“You don’t understand!” Logan snapped. He was shaking, so he took a few deep breaths before continuing. “I’ve never been well-versed in emotions. Others have...taken advantage of that fact, but I _do_ have emotions. They are present. I am simply lacking in the skills to properly verbalize them. I do _not_ appreciate being led along.”

The line was silent for a few more beats before Roman said, “Logan, please talk to him. You’re only hurting both parties.”

“Please, Lo,” Patton muttered.

Logan was fighting with his own thoughts. He was still angry with Virgil, but their input made sense. His insecurities had blinded him in the past, but he’d been burned one too many times.

“I will...I will think about it,” Logan choked out.

“We care about both of you,” Patton added. Warmth spread through Logan’s chest, easing some of the tension in his shoulders.

The conversation ended a few moments later, Logan promising to come into the cafe again and the lovebirds promising not to push him.

“We’re here for you both. Thank you for opening up to us,” Roman said.

“You both are part of the reason I have become so comfortable in this town, and I could not be any more thankful for you in my life. So, thank _you_.”

“Logaaaaan! That was so sweet!” Patton squealed.

“It was the truth,” Logan replied.

“Well, we shall let you go for now. I know you have class soon. Thank you for keeping us in the loop,” Roman said.

They bid their goodbyes, and Logan felt slightly better, despite the loneliness he felt in his now silent office.

Why were people so complicated?

* * *

This is how Logan found himself on Friday, still having not talked to Virgil. Yes, he was kind of, sort of, maybe hiding from the other man. He admitted that it was not entirely due to anger, but he did not like feeling afraid.

A few of his students had followed him to his classroom after his last class. They had some questions and wanted a workspace where they could continue to ask questions if they needed to. They were a welcome distraction for about an hour and a half, but they all eventually left, scurrying off to their last class or home.

Logan was cleaning off the table he had in his office for students to use when they come in when his office door opened. Students and other staff always knocked before even trying to come in, but when he looked up, the person was neither student nor staff.

Virgil came in, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a tight line. He pushed the door closed before Logan could even think about moving toward him. Logan hated that, despite the anger he still felt about Tuesday, his heart still sung when he saw the other man. He looked wonderful in his turtleneck sweater and ripped black jeans.

“We need to talk,” Virgil hissed.

Logan hardened his heart again, turning away from Virgil. “We have nothing to discuss.”

“Bullshit!” The exclamation caught Logan off guard. He couldn’t help but whip back around and look at the grad student. “You wouldn’t listen to me on Tuesday. You’ve been avoiding me all week. I just want to explain myself!”

“Because there’s nothing to explain!” Logan growled. “Do you know how often people have used me for a rebound because of my ‘robotic emotions’?! Patton and Roman told me that I should give you a chance, but do you know how hard that is with how many times I have been burned?!”

“I can’t help that I didn’t know that, Logan!” Virgil yelled back. “I’m sorry that you’ve been through your experiences, but I would _never_ do that to anyone, let alone you. You’re my friend. Yes, I was emotional because of Roman and Patton, but that doesn’t mean that I was using you to make myself feel better.”

“Then, why? Why would you suddenly kiss me so soon after admitting your romantic feelings for our friends?!”

“They’re my soulmates, Logan.” Virgil’s voice was cracking. Tears fell down his cheeks, and Logan’s heart was stabbed at the sight. “I’ve known since high school. I don’t know if they know that I’m one of theirs, but it’s not an easy burden to carry. Then, I met you. I couldn’t understand why I was suddenly seeing color flashes again. I never looked into what they meant, but I didn’t mind them. I knew that brown was the last color I couldn’t see, but I was in no rush to find my last soulmate. Then, you told me that your eyes are brown, and I could suddenly see your eyes.”

Virgil’s arms were wrapped around his torso as if he was attempting to hug himself. Logan panicked and moved forward faster than he could comprehend. He pulled Virgil into his arms as easily as he had done on Tuesday. Virgil clung to him, and guilt filled Logan’s veins.

Color was flashing across his vision again, but it was only one. The closest reference color Logan had was probably pink, but it was darker. It wasn’t dark pink. That wasn’t a correct comparison, but it was all Logan had.

Once Virgil’s tears had calmed down, Logan pulled away just a few inches and tilted Virgil’s head so that he could look into his eyes. His makeup was somehow still perfect, but what caught attention was the color flashing in his eyes.

“What color are your eyes, Virgil?” Logan whispered.

“They’re purple,” Virgil answered, smiling hesitantly at the other.

At the words, Virgil’s eyes flooded with color. His sweater flooded with the same color, and his makeup accented the color of his eyes. Logan gasped, his eyes frantically taking in the sight. He found his hands moving to cup Virgil’s face. “So this is purple,” he mumbled, brushing his thumbs against Virgil’s cheeks. “What an exquisite color.”

Then a thought smacked Logan in the side of the head. _‘Virgil is one of my soulmates. I found one of my soulmates!’_

“It’s nothing sp—” Virgil started before Logan took a page out of the goth’s book and surged forward, connecting their lips again. It felt as wonderful as it had the first time. Virgil’s hands wrapped around the back of Logan’s neck, and the hum that came from Virgil’s throat made Logan smile. He pulled the smaller man closer, wanting nothing keeping them apart. Affection overflowed from every pore, his love finally in his grasp.

Logan had to forcibly pull himself away from Virgil, gasping in air. Their noses were still touching, but oxygen was a necessity. “I can’t believe that I have finally found one of you,” he muttered between breaths. “I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

Virgil’s cheeks were already flushed, but they became even more so at Logan’s words. “I feel the same way about you,” he replied.

“I’m sorry that I assumed something so rude about you, Virgil. You never showed any signs of behavior that would warrant such an assumption, but I still thought the worst. Can you ever forgive me?”

Virgil smiled at him, and his heart soared. “Maybe,” he teased. He paused and took in a stuttered breath before he continued talking. “My anxiety can get the best of me, and I haven’t always had the best people surrounding me. Janus and Remus are my best friends, but they’ve grown from who they used to be. Other past friends are still shitty people. I was afraid that I was going to lose you before I even had you and that I would be without any of my soulmates.”

Logan kissed Virgil’s mouth, just a quick peck, and said, “Your fears are well-warranted. At least you have me now. We can work on discussing the other two with said people if that is what you want. I will be there with you every step of the way.”

“Thanks, Lo.”

“Of course, my moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Just so y'all know, I think this fic will end with 10-12 chapters, so we'll be done soon! This fic has made me so happy, and this is the best I've ever done with a multi-chapter fic :D If y'all are interested in them, I can always write a short sequel for Demus/Dukeceit as well as some shorts of how Roman, Patton, and Virgil all met in high school. Please let me know if y'all are interested in those :D
> 
> Until next time *Virgil double finger salute*


	9. How to Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning for a week, Virgil sets out to tell Patton and Roman that they're his soulmates. He's just hoping that he won't chicken out of it...
> 
> Virgil POV!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter kind of ran away from me, so please enjoy the extra 1K words lol. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy it too!!
> 
> CW: anxiety/panic attack, self-doubt, panic

**Day 29**

Virgil POV

Virgil’s hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his favorite patchwork hoodie as he walked around to the backside of the cafe just like Patton said yesterday. His hands were sweating, and it felt like his throat was closing up. As he climbed the stairs up to the door to Patton and Roman’s apartment, he tried to remember the breathing exercise that Logan had taught him recently.

In for four.

Hold for seven.

Out for eight.

Reaching the front door, Virgil’s breathing was somewhat back to normal. He took a deep calming breath before knocking on the door. His heart was in his throat as he waited, but it luckily wasn’t long of a wait. Patton pulled the door open and greeted Virgil with a bright smile. He almost had to shield his eyes, it was so bright.

“Welcome, kiddo!” Patton held the door open as Virgil walked in. “Where’s Logan? Is he coming soon?”

“Actually, he—” Virgil had to cut himself off.  _ ‘Stick to the plan, Duff!’ _ he scolded himself. “He, uh, won’t be able to come. His cousin swung by for a surprise visit, so he asked me to let you guys know.”

“Aww, that’s a bummer,” Patton whined. “But I’m glad you were able to make it!” Once Virgil’s shoes were off, Patton squeezed him in a hug and led him to the living room by the hand.

The contact brought heat to Virgil’s cheeks. Thankfully, his foundation partially covered his embarrassment. “Thanks, Pat,” he mumbled.

“Welcome to our humble abode!” Roman called out. He was walking into the kitchen from another part of the apartment, putting a mug in the sink. “You’ve never visited before, so why not have a tour?”

“That sounds like a great idea, Ro!” Patton clapped his hands together, and Virgil’s heart fluttered. The other man’s ice blue eyes always ironically made him melt.  _ ‘Oh shit, he’s looking at me. I’m not saying anything. Did he say anything else to me? I don’t know!’ _

“Uh,” was his eloquent response. “Tour?”

Roman chuckled as he joined the other two. “Yes, a tour, Hot Topic. Are you game?”

Some of his anxiety dissipated at the banter as he rolled his eyes. Banter he could do. “I’m game, Princey. Bring it on.”

“Well, you’ve seen the entryway. It’s neater than it’d be without Patton. He had to nag me about it for  _ at least _ a month after we moved in together.”

Patton leaned closer to Virgil as if he was sharing a dark secret. “He was so messy. He would fling his shoes off once he got home, not caring where they ended up. I was  _ horrified _ .”

“That’s Remus’ brother for you,” Virgil quipped, grinning at the ‘princey noises’ that came from Roman. The noises had been dubbed so back in high school.

“On to the rest of the apartment!”

Virgil was led through their living space room by room. The living room was quaint with the most memorable pieces being the pictures strung up on the wall by clothespins on a wire and framed with fairy lights as well as their coffee table that had cat feet at the bottom of the legs. The coasters on the table either had shining crowns, cat paws, or cookies on them. Virgil also caught sight of two pride flags in the front windows, one a POC trans-inclusive pride flag and the other a pansexual flag.

Before he could observe anything else, he was pulled into the dining room. Their table was small, but that made sense since it was just the two of them. There was a cheesy, small flower vase with a faux flower in it at the center of the table along with little ceramic cats, which Virgil assumed were salt and pepper shakers.

They could see into the kitchen from the dining room, and Virgil could tell by the theme he was seeing so far that Patton had decorated most of the apartment. The kitchen also had cat themed decor with more eccentric pieces here and there that were most likely Roman’s.

Patton vaguely gestured to their bedrooms, his door open while Roman’s door was firmly closed. Patton’s room had an aesthetic befitting a man of his nature. Virgil wasn’t surprised to see a bin of stuffed animals in the corner next to his laundry basket. He figured that there would be more teddy bears than anything else, but there was a surprising amount of frogs. The tops of the walls were lined with blue fairy lights, and there were even a few faux clouds hanging from the ceiling.

“This is the bathroom, and that’s it!” Patton said, clapping his hands together with a wide grin. “What do you think?”

“It’s a nice space,” he replied honestly, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. “I can see both of you in the decor, though I can tell that it was more Patton decorating than Princey.”

Roman huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his nose up and away from Virgil. “I wanted to let him decorate how he wished. I’m better with sets anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, Noble,” Virgil teased.

Roman playfully hit Virgil with his shoulder. Virgil almost lost his balance in his surprise, but he managed to right himself and ram into Roman in response. The joy in Roman’s peridot green eyes sent electricity down the goth’s spine. Patton was handsome in his own way, but Roman looked like he was sculpted by artists with deities in mind. He’d loved Roman almost since the moment he met him, no matter how it came across when they poked fun at each other.

“Virgil? Virge? Earth to emo!”

Virgil blinked rapidly and realized too late that he’d been staring. Cheeks flushing, he averted his gaze and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Um, so, uh, what are the plans?”

“Movies!” Patton exclaimed. “I figured it would be nice and relaxing. We all work on our feet, and it would be nice to sit together and watch movies together.” Patton leaned conspiratorially toward Virgil again. “Gotta warn you. I’m a cuddler.”

Virgil’s face was going to be red the entire time he was here at this rate. “That’s, uh, that’s fine,” he sputtered, pulling his hood up and hunching up his shoulders.

Patton led Virgil to the couch before moving into the kitchen to grab snacks while Roman grabbed blankets from an ottoman in the corner that apparently also had the ability to store things. His phone buzzed with a notification, keeping Virgil from continuing to stare.

**Logan** 💙

>> _I hope you are doing alright. I have faith that you will finally be able to tell them. If you would like further support, you are free to call me. You can do this, my moon!_

1:12 PM

Virgil’s heart fluttered at his boyfriend’s message. What had he done to deserve someone who so wholeheartedly loved and supported him? He quickly typed a reply while Roman and Patton made their way to Virgil’s sides.

<< _thanks, Lo. i hope it’s not too boring without any of us. youre the best_ 💜

1:13 PM

“That Specs?” Roman asked, wrapping a blanket around himself.

“Yeah. He’s just checking in.” It wasn’t technically a lie, but they didn’t need to know why he was checking in on Virgil.

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier, Virgil,” Patton said. When Virgil looked at him, he was looking at his lap. “I can just sit next to Roman if my cuddly tendencies are pushing too much.”

“It’s fine, Pat,” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not a touchy person, but it’s okay for some people, I guess.” He shrugged before taking a blanket from Roman.

_ ‘Oh fuck… I’m in the  _ middle _ of them?? I figured they’d want to sit together. I guess they couldn’t have done that since I’m an asshole and sat in the center of the couch.’ _

“Uh, if you guys want to switch places with me, that’s okay. I didn’t mean to be a dick when I sat down.”

“It’s fine, Jack Skellington,” Roman replied, leaning forward to grab the remote off of the coffee table. “We both get to sit next to you, so it’s a win-win.” The television screen turned on, and Roman suddenly went stiff. “Unless you, uh, want to be on an end. You don’t have to sit next to me if you don’t want to.”

Virgil chanced a look at Roman’s face. He couldn’t read the professor’s face, but he looked like he was preparing for rejection of some sort.

“I’m fine with it as long as you are,” he said with another shrug.

He watched Roman relax and lean back onto the couch, a smile back on his face. Looking back to the television, Roman was perusing through Disney+ for a movie. Virgil couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised when he was hanging out with the two biggest Disney fans he knew.

“Can we watch Wall-E, Ro?” Patton asked, adjusting on the couch with his own blanket. “I haven’t seen it in a while, and it’s one of my favorites. Is that okay with you, Virgil?”

Virgil nodded and turned away from Patton’s gaze. He was too adorable. “It’s one of my favorites too,” he muttered. “Plus, it’s in space, so that’s a plus.”

“Marilyn Morose likes Disney? Color me surprised,” Roman jested.

Virgil playfully jabbed his elbow into Roman’s side, and Roman giggled at the action. “You know I like Disney, Sir Sing-A-Lot. We even argued about the lessons of Disney movies in high school.”

Roman sighed, but when Virgil looked at him, there was a smile on his face. “We did indeed. Those were the days.”

Virgil snorted. “You sound old,” he jested. “I guess it works since you’re the oldest of all of us. I think you’re even older than Logan.”

There were more princey noises along with some sputtering. “I cannot help when I was born. It just means that I’m the most mature.”

“I would argue against that.”

“That’s enough, you two,” Patton said with a laugh. “Let’s start the movie.”

Once the movie started playing, Virgil grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was among the other snacks and began to snack as the movie played. The little robots brought Virgil so much joy.  _ ‘Maybe Logan and I can have a date where we watch this together,’ _ he thought to himself.

Heat at his side caught Virgil’s attention, and when he looked that way, Patton was already cuddled up to his side. It woke up the butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but snuggle closer to the younger man. He also couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread across his face. Roman also moved to press their sides together, sending more jolts of joy up his spine.

On the screen, Wall-E was moving around on dirt around his little home, and Virgil gasped. “It’s brown,” he mumbled.

“What’s brown?” Patton asked.

“The ground. I haven’t seen this movie in years, but I couldn’t see brown yet the last time I watched it. I mean, the ground isn’t that spectacular, but I like that I can see it now.”

“Does that mean that Logan’s eyes are brown?” Roman asked. “He’s your soulmate, right?”

Fear rose back up in Virgil’s throat. Curse him for saying anything. The plus side though was that he could organically bring up that they were also his soulmates. “Yeah, he is,” he muttered. “He’s only one of them, but he’s the only one who knows.”

“Does that mean you know who your other soulmates are?” Roman sounded too invested in this. He was probably just being nosy.

“I do,” Virgil admitted. He pulled the blanket tighter around his body, his hands starting to shake. “I’ve known for a while but never knew how to bring it up.”

“It makes sense,” Patton mused. “Anxiety makes it hard to do things when you’re unsure, right? Even if it’s a rare thing, some people have soulmates that aren’t their soulmate in return. That would make it scary to tell people that you’re their soulmate, right?”

Sometimes Virgil hated how well Patton knew him.

“E-exactly,” he choked out.

When had the room gone silent?

Roman must have paused the movie. When he looked at the theatrical man, he was smirking at Virgil. It felt like the air had been punched out of him as heat raced back into his cheeks. “What’s that look for, Roman?”

“You  _ have _ to tell us who they are!” Roman demanded, moving to face Virgil while remaining cross legged. “Though, I think I know at least one of them.”

“I think I do too!” Patton exclaimed.

Oh gods… This was really happening.

“I’ll tell you guys as long as you promise that you won’t hate me afterward,” Virgil squeaked. He couldn’t look at either of them anymore, so he just buried himself farther into the blanket that was now on top of his head as well.

“If you say one of them is Remus, I’m gonna puke.”

“No. He told me years ago that it’s just Jannie.”

“He  _ knows _ ?! That little shit!”

“Ro, we’re focusing on Virgil right now.”

“Oh, right! Of course we’re not going to hate you, Virge. They’re who you’re meant to be with!”

“Please tell us, Virgil.”

How could Virgil deny them now? His hands shook a bit harder as he took a stuttered breath in then back out. It was like a bandaid, right? “It’s both of you!” he yelled quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The room went silent for a few moments, and Virgil started to panic. They were definitely going to hate him now. Tears were streaming down his face before he could stop them. He’d just ruined the friendships he’d just rebuilt with both of them. He’d ruined it!

Hands were suddenly on his face, and he gasped. Virgil tried to pull away, but the hands stayed in place. “Virgil, listen to me,” a voice said. They grabbed one of his hands and put it on something soft yet firm. “You can feel me breathe. Try to copy my breathing.”

Virgil could feel their breathing pattern and tried to match it. It took him a few minutes, but he had eventually returned to his normal breathing pattern. When he opened his eyes again, Roman was the one holding his hand, and Patton had his hands on Virgil’s face. Worry was clearly written on both of their faces.

“I-I’m sorry,” he choked out.

Patton’s thumbs rubbed calming circles on Virgil’s cheeks. “No, it’s okay, Virgil. It was a stressful thing for you to talk about, and we didn’t react very quickly.”

“So, do you guys hate me now?” Virgil asked, his voice rough and small.

Roman moved Virgil’s hand from his chest up to his face and kissed his knuckles. “Not even close, darling,” he breathed. “I honestly feared that you were my soulmate but I was not yours. You don’t seem to like me much sometimes.” Roman laughed then smiled softly at the anxious man. “I realized that I loved you right after I graduated high school.”

“Ro, that’s so tragic!” Patton cried. “I’ve loved Virgil since my junior year. I was meeting up with Janus after school so he could drive us home, and you laughed at something he said. It’s still one of my favorite sounds.”

Virgil couldn’t believe this was happening. His face felt like it was on fire, and his heart was soaring. He snaked his free hand out of his blanket cocoon and cupped one of Patton’s hands. Moving his face to the side, he kissed Patton’s palm, happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“I’ve loved you since Janus introduced me to you,” he muttered. He looked to Roman and used his other hand to cup the man’s face. “I’ve loved you since I saw you perform in Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.”

The tears were now falling down his cheeks, but said cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. He didn’t care. All of his soulmates loved him, and that’s all that mattered.

“That was one of my favorite shows,” Roman said through a laugh before his face turned more serious. “Can I kiss you?” Roman asked. Virgil had never seen so much affection in the man’s green eyes when looking at him.

Virgil snorted. “Do you even need to ask, Princey?”

Patton and Virgil’s hands fell as Virgil moved closer to the theater professor, bringing their lips together. Logan’s kiss made him feel comfortable, like he was sitting next to a campfire. Roman’s kiss set his fire aflame in the best possible way. He felt like he was simultaneously burning up and drowning in the feelings that Roman gave him. Why had he waited so long to do this?!

When they pulled away, there was that same look of adoration in Roman’s eyes, and it did things to Virgil’s heart.

“My turn!” Patton called.

Roman kissed Virgil’s nose before the goth moved back to Patton. His blue eyes sparkled, and his smile brought so much joy into Virgil’s heart. Patton’s kiss felt like sitting in front of a fireplace, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate. It felt like a warm, comforting hug when you really needed it. He could feel Patton’s smile through the kiss, and it made him smile in response.

“Boy, do we have news for Logan,” Roman said through a laugh once Virgil and Patton pulled apart.

Virgil smirked. “We do, but first, I need your help with something. Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Virgil's planning? Also, can you tell that I'm inexperienced writing romantic Moxiety? ^^;
> 
> Also, I'm still not sure how many more chapters I'm going to be making with this fic, but we'll see where we go with this! I have a Demus/Dukeceit one or two chapter fic planned next. I'm not sure what exactly will be happening in that fic just yet, but I'm excited to start it once this fic is over.
> 
> Until next time, y'all!


	10. “Operation: Complete the Polycule” Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a plan to get Logan to realize who his other two soulmates are: Roman and Patton. Roman and Patton aren't too sure but want to follow their instincts and Virgil's. Meanwhile, Logan is very confused as to what's going on.
> 
> Different POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long to update! I'm sorry! Between struggling to figure out what Virgil's plan was and having Thanksgiving, it was a struggle... Anyway, I hope you enjoy~!

**Day 29**

Virgil POV 

“Are we clear on the plan?” Virgil asked.

He had finally told Roman and Patton how he felt, and they were already planning on how to bring Logan farther into their love and chaos. Virgil was honestly nervous because he wasn’t entirely sure if Logan’s other soulmates were Roman and Patton or if their last soulmate was Logan.

But Virgil had such a strong feeling. He wasn’t sure why, but he was so sure that they were all meant to be together.

“I’m still not so sure Logan is connected to me and Ro,” Patton said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, the movie forgotten behind them.

“How do you know, Virge?” Roman asked. “I trust that you have reasoning why you feel this way, but I’m also not sure.”

“I’m not entirely sure either,” Virgil admitted. “But this feeling led me to both of you as well as Logan. This feeling told me that I needed to be closer to you even though my anxiety yelled for me to the opposite. I don’t even know what other colors Logan can’t see, but I want him to be happy. He won’t say this, but finding his soulmates has been one of Logan’s biggest dreams in life. I know how much this means to him, and I just want him to be happy. I love both of you, and I feel it in my gut that we’re all meant to make each other happy.”

It probably didn’t make much sense, but they were Virgil’s honest words. He trusted his soulmates, but he still found that he felt nervous. A hand tilted his head back up, and he was met with Roman’s peridot green eyes.

“I know what you mean, darling,” Roman said with a soft smile. “I’ve felt a pull to each of you, but I’ve been so uncertain about Logan. None of us have known him for very long, but I’m honestly scared how much I trust him. I know the two of us can bicker sometimes, but he is a kind, gentle soul, and it warms my heart to see him smile.”

“I’m nervous too,” Patton admitted. “For so long, I was scared that you were a platonic soulmate, Virgil. Now, we have Logan thrown into the mix, and I have the same fears of a one-sided soulmate connection you had. I love people with my whole heart, and I know that if Logan is supposed to find a place with us, he will fit right in.”

Virgil released a heavy breath. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one,” he muttered. He snapped his head up, determination aflame in his soul again. “So, do you both agree with the plan?”

Roman and Patton looked at each other and nodded. “Let’s do this,” they said in unison.

* * *

**Day 32**

Logan POV 

Logan beamed when he saw his three favorite people already sitting at their now usual Tuesday table. He wasn’t accustomed to being the last to arrive, but seeing them happy and doting on each other brought him joy.

“Good morning,” he said once he was close enough to their table. He bent down to kiss Virgil’s temple before taking his spot between the goth and Patton. “I hope I am not tardy.”

“You’re early as always, Specs,” Roman replied, a half-cocked smile on his face. “Virge and I just happened to be early today.”

Logan shrugged, accepting the anomaly before grabbing Virgil’s hand under the table. He loved how Virgil eased a bit when he did so. Rubbing small comforting circles into his hand eased him a bit more, so Logan continued to repeat the action.

“I am happy that you all have come together,” Logan added with a smile. “You each care so much about each other, and I am glad that you can openly express those emotions to each other.”

Roman snorted, and Patton said, “Thanks, Lo! It’s been a long time coming, but I’m glad we finally got here.”

Logan always felt so at home with the three of them. He was sure it wasn’t the cafe because they had met a few times outside of the cafe, and he had the same safe feeling.

Colors began flashing in his field of vision again, and Logan was confused. Virgil was his soulmate. Why were the colors flashing? The article said that they would stop after he fell in love with his soulmate.

Unless Virgil wasn’t his only soulmate amongst their friend group.

“You okay, L?” Virgil quietly asked.

Logan jolted and shakily adjusted his tie. “I am fine. Thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil squeezed his hand, and he felt a bit more grounded.

“Oh, Lo!” Patton piped up. Logan looked to him and gave him his attention. “I made you something special. Let me go grab it real quick. Terrence should be over soon with our usuals.”

Logan watched Patton retreat behind the door to the cafe kitchen before Terrence broke him out of his reverie. “Good morning,” he greeted. “Enjoy your morning, y’all.” He was a good kid.

“I’ll see you later, Terrence,” Roman called after him.

Terrence smiled and waved at his professor in response.

Patton came back out of the kitchen a minute later, a bright tight-lipped smile on his face. There were nerves in his eyes, and Logan just wanted to ease them. The small plate in his hands was placed in front of Logan. When he looked down at it, his face flushed.

On the plate was a heart-shaped cookie that was about the size of his hand. Written on it was ‘We love you!’ in beautiful cursive along with small icing hearts around it. It hurt a bit to look at since it must have been frosted in green or blue. He was touched to see the confection and said just as much to the baker.

“I’m glad you like it! We do love you, Lo. I’m sure I can speak for everyone here that we’re glad that you moved here,” Patton replied a little too loudly.

Logan couldn’t help the small smile that curled onto his face.

“I don’t know what our group would be like if you hadn’t joined us,” Virgil mumbled.

“And it’s due to you that our relationships have come as far as they have!” Roman added.

Color flashes were a bit more prominent in his vision when he looked at the men around him again. “I appreciate all of your company more than I could ever say,” he said through the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath to keep himself from crying and asked, “What color is this cookie frosted with? I can’t tell.”

Patton’s face flushed as he floundered for words. “It’s, uh, it’s piped with blue frosting,” he muttered, his eyes in his lap.

Logan wasn’t sure what had embarrassed the patissier but thanked him nonetheless. He thanked him again once he had taken a bite out of the delicious cookie. Patton was incredibly talented, and he deserved to know that. “I can’t wait until the day that I can properly see the entirety of your work, Patton,” Logan said, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Hey, Teach. What other color can you not see while we’re on the subject?” Roman asked, leaning onto the table and propping his head on one of his hands. Patton was leaning on Roman now, his face still slightly flushed.

“Green,” Logan replied. “I’m assuming that your brooch is blue or green since it’s quite fuzzy when I look at it.”

It was Roman’s turn to flush, but he forced a laugh to cover his surprise. “Yeah, it’s green. That’s, uh, my brother’s favorite color. We got each other matching brooches, so his is red and gold, and mine is green and silver.”

“That’s very kind of your brother,” Logan replied. “His name is Remus, correct?”

Roman simply nodded his head.

“I told you,” Virgil huffed, shaking his head slightly.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, cocking his head slightly.

Virgil jumped. “I-It’s nothing,” he mumbled, avoiding Logan’s eyes.

How had his three friends all ended up blushing messes that morning?

* * *

**Day 34**

Logan knocked on the door to Roman’s office. He had been to this building once before, and that was on the first day of school almost a month ago. It had taken him a short while to find it, but he asked the receptionist who graciously helped him.

“Come in,” came from the inside. That wasn’t a tone he had ever heard from Roman before, but he opened the door nonetheless and entered. “Oh! Hey, Specs. I wasn’t sure if you were a student or not.”

“It’s quite alright, Roman,” Logan amended, waving away his apology. “What did you wish to discuss?”

Roman gestured to the seat on the opposing side of his desk as he leaned back in his chair. He looked as if he was contemplating something, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze unfocused. Once he was seated, he waited for Roman to speak.

“I, um, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I’m not sure where to start,” Roman finally said, looking anywhere but at Logan.

“Take your time, Roman,” Logan replied.

The theater professor’s mouth opened and closed a few times. _‘I hope he is alright,’_ Logan thought. A deep breath caught Logan’s attention again, so he looked to Roman, hoping the other man would tell him what was plaguing him.

“I...I think that I finally know who my last soulmate is, but I’m not sure if he—uh, _they_ would like that I’m their soulmate.” Roman still refused to meet Logan’s eyes, and that made something twist in his chest. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous about it. Patton waited almost 10 years for me, and Virgil loves me despite our constant arguing, though it’s more playful than I originally realized. I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Your worries are more than understandable, Roman,” Logan said quickly before Roman could continue his rambling. “Sometimes, I find myself wishing that this whole soulmate business didn’t exist so that there wouldn’t be any worry of whether someone who you were destined for would refuse you or not. However, this system also helps you find those in the world that are meant to play a key role in your happiness. They are there to complete you even though you as a person are complete by yourself. They are there to love and support you. So, even if you’re scared, Roman, that’s okay. There’s no rush. Take your time and find your courage if telling this person is truly what you want.”

Roman’s eyes were wide open, not entirely focused on Logan, and his jaw was slack, his mouth hanging open. A single tear fell from his eye, and he quickly wiped it away. “That was beautiful, Logan,” he muttered. “Thank you.” The smile on the eccentric man’s face was softer than any that Logan had seen from him.

“You are very welcome, Roman,” Logan replied, a small smile curling up on his face.

An alarm rang through the room, and both men jumped. Logan pulled out his phone and turned it off. “My apologies. I have to teach a lecture soon, and I need time to stop by my office before then. I apologize that I can’t stay longer.” Logan slowly stood from his chair and walked closer to Roman. “I have faith in you, Roman,” he muttered with a hand on the other’s shoulder, attempting to be comforting.

“It’s quite alright, Teach,” Roman said with a light laugh. “You have a job to do, and I won’t keep you from it. Thank you again for your words. They...they really helped.”

“Of course.”

Logan took a step away from Roman towards the door when Roman grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer again. The stoic man looked at his friend as he stood from his chair. A hand cupped his face, and Roman kissed his cheek. His face felt warmer, and Roman’s probably did too if his flushed cheeks when he pulled away were any indication. “Bye, Lo.”

Logan gasped when color filled Roman’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what color he could compare it to, but it was unlike any other he had seen. Roman’s brooch caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and it held the same color as the man’s eyes.

 _‘So_ this _is green,’_ he thought, finding himself getting lost in his eyes.

Class! He had to leave!

“Um, please call me later, Roman. I have something of my own that I wish to discuss with you,” he choked out. He made his way to the door of his new soulmate’s door. “It is nothing negative, but I do not want to delay this conversation. However, I must be going.”

“Oh okay! Um, I’ll call you later, Specs,” Roman replied.

Once Logan was out of the office and the door was shut, he leaned against the wall right outside of said office, a hand clutching his heart.

_‘Roman is one of my soulmates!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end! I can't believe it ;;^;; I hope y'all liked this chapter! The next one will probably be longer or I'll make the last chapter longer to fit everything in!
> 
> Also, I'm planning another fic for this universe other than how Patton, Roman, and Virgil met and the Demus/Dukeceit fic! I'm excited :D


	11. Connecting All the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman have their call, and there are a few added bonuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my schedule for posting turned non-existent. I keep getting distracted by a fic a friend of mine and I want to start, but I want to finish this fic before I start writing the other one (it's not Sanders Sides). Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> CW: panicking, brink of a panic attack

**Day 34**

Logan was pacing in his living room with his phone in his hand, waiting for Roman to call him. His chest constricted every time his phone buzzed and it wasn’t Roman. How was he going to do this? He and Virgil didn’t get together under the best circumstances, and he didn’t know how he was going to address this with Roman without just blurting the words out.

He didn’t even know that Virgil was his soulmate until the other practically screamed the fact at him, so how was he going to do any better with Roman?! He loved Virgil so much, but loving Roman was so fresh and raw. Panic started to form, so he took the advice he gave Virgil and did a breathing exercise to calm himself.

In for 4.

Hold for 7.

Out for 8.

Logan could do this. He had called Virgil as soon as his last class had let out earlier and told him what happened. Virgil had immediately agreed to keep this between the two of them until Logan could talk with Roman. Logan needed to be the one to tell Roman, and Virgil didn’t want the pressure of telling Roman in the first place.

There was no time to prepare before he and Virgil had their conversation, if it could even be called that. There was no time to overthink everything. He had no idea if Roman’s last soulmate was even him. Any semblance of confidence he may have had about the situation dissipated in an instant, and panic was starting to set in again.

Until his phone started ringing.

Logan barely had a chance to read that it was Roman calling him before he picked up. “Salutations,” Logan said through the lump in his throat.

Roman chuckled on the other end. “Salutations, Logan,” he replied. “I hope your last class went well.”

Logan smiled, those pesky butterflies flying around in his stomach. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, plopping down on his couch. His elbows were propped on his knees as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“That good, huh?” Roman said with a chuckle.

“It went perfectly fine,” Logan refuted. “It’s not why I am feeling nervous, however.” It felt like his throat was closing. He didn’t know if he could do this.

“It’s just me, Lo,” came Roman’s voice. “What’s got you feeling so nervous? I’m assuming you wanted to talk about it since you asked to talk.”

Logan took a stuttered breath in. If this was how Virgil constantly lived life, he needed to support his boyfriend better. This sucked. “I...I don’t even know where to start,” he muttered. His eyes were glassing over, but he couldn’t cry. If he started crying, he would back out of telling Roman, and he would have to start all over again.

“Take your time,” Roman said, his voice soft and comforting.

Logan leaned back into his couch and took another deep breath. “You were talking about finding your last soulmate earlier, and I think I found another one of my soulmates too.”

Some stress lifted only to be replaced with nerves surrounding how Roman would react. “Oh,” Roman mumbled. “Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Logan didn’t like that he couldn’t tell how Roman was feeling from his words.

“Yes. I just...don’t know how this person will react to my revelation. I haven’t known them for very long, and I’m not even sure why we’re friends since we are quite different. I do care for them, but I am still scared.”

Roman was silent for a few breaths before he said, “I understand your feelings, Logan. I really do. I feel that way about my last soulmate, to be honest. I’m still not entirely sure if they’re my last soulmate, but I think they are.”

It was possible. Roman had never said anything about the last color he couldn’t see, but Logan was holding out hope that it was brown. “Roman, um…” _‘Why is this so hard??’_ “What’s the last color that you can’t see?” he asked before he could back down.

The line was silent for a little too long, and Logan felt like he couldn’t breathe until he got a response, whether it was so that he could hear Roman’s response or because he was scared to break the silence. It wouldn’t be too invasive of a question, right? Roman asked him a similar question just a few days ago. Why should it be a problem if Logan asked the question in return?

“Brown,” Roman breathed. Logan almost didn’t hear it, but it sent warmth shooting through his veins.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “Can I tell you a secret?” Logan muttered. He couldn’t suppress the smile that stretched across his face.

“Yeah.” Roman sounded seconds from breaking, and Logan was hoping his next words would help soothe the man’s worries.

_‘Here goes nothing.’_

“Just before I left your office earlier when you kissed me, I looked into your eyes, and green bloomed into the world. I cannot even describe how beautiful that color is to me.”

There was a gasp from the other end of the line. “You and Patton are trying to outdo me in the romance department, I just know it,” Roman said wetly, sniffling into the receiver. “I was _so_ hoping that Virgil was right.”

There it was again. “What do you mean?”

Roman laughed lightly. He explained Virgil’s theory about how they were all meant to be together and how Logan probably wouldn’t have believed Virgil if he _had_ tried to tell him. Logan found himself laughing along with Roman, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s meddling. That sounded more like something Roman would do. Logan voiced those exact thoughts to the other man.

“I just can’t believe it,” Roman mumbled. “Never would I have thought when you came into my life that I would have all of my soulmates in just over a month.”

“I did not foresee anything like this either.” Logan couldn’t stop smiling. An inferno was brewing in his chest, and he would gladly be burned by this heat.

Roman sucked in a stuttered breath before saying, “Can you come over? I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow to _possibly_ see you.”

Logan’s heart jumped in his chest. “I will be there in less than 5 minutes.”

* * *

Logan was breathing heavily as he knocked on Patton and Roman’s door. He had run to his car, and once he had parked in front of the cafe, he ran around to the back and up the stairs to their door.

Roman wasn’t the only one feeling impatient.

As soon as the door was open, Logan was pulled in, the door slamming behind him, and he was wrapped in strong, warm arms. Heat flooded his face as he embraced Roman in return, relishing in the new love that fluttered in his heart. Tears were pricking in his eyes again, but he could let them fall this time.

When Roman pulled away, he quietly gasped, cupping Logan’s face in his hands. A smile was still plastered across his face from earlier, and he hoped a smile would soon return to Roman’s face. “Your eyes are beautiful, Lo,” Roman whispered.

Logan’s face burned as he tucked it back into Roman’s neck. They were about the same height, so Logan dipped his head slightly, hiding his pink face. “Thank you,” he whispered into Roman’s neck.

Roman shivered and gently pulled the more serious man’s face back into view. His hand was right back on Logan’s cheek, his smile back and sending butterflies free in Logan’s stomach. _‘There it is,’_ he thought. He was wiping away Logan’s tears as they fell, his expression soft with affection.

“You are devastatingly handsome, you know,” Logan said, tears still falling every so often. How could this actually be real?

Roman chuckled, but his cheeks still flushed slightly. “So I’ve been told.” Roman’s free hand grabbed one of Logan’s and brought it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “You are so beautiful.”

Logan jumped as if he had been electrocuted and averted his eyes. “Thank you,” he choked out, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Hey, look at me, love,” Roman almost whispered. The pet name was a bonus, and Logan found himself obeying. “Are you okay? I don’t want to move too fast for you. It just feels like my heart is bursting with joy now that I know. I can stop if you want.”

“No, it’s perfectly acceptable, Roman,” Logan replied. “The love I feel for Virgil was already all-consuming. I am just attempting to process having that feeling in my heart two-fold.” Logan grabbed onto the hand on his face with his free hand and kissed Roman’s palm. He was also feeling as if his happiness was bursting at the seams.

“I understand.” Roman paused as if gauging how his next words would be taken. “You are more than welcome to refuse my request, but would it be okay if I kissed you, Logan?”

Logan loved how considerate Roman was being. “Please do.”

The two met halfway, their lips finally connecting, and Logan was immediately addicted to the feeling. Roman was passionate in everything he did, and of course, passion was included in that. They were both cupping each other’s faces, kissing each other as if it would be the last thing they would ever do. Logan had never felt love like this before. How was he going to handle it when he had all three of his soulmates?

They broke apart once they couldn’t avoid it any longer, breathing heavily with their foreheads touching. “Wow,” Logan whispered, his lips curled back up into a smile.

“I concur,” Roman snarked, eliciting a laugh out of the both of them.

They met back in the middle, kissing once again. Logan couldn’t get enough of the feeling, and if Roman was willing to give him more, Logan would greedily take what was offered. Logan pressed more into Roman, wanting more but unsure of what that more was. Roman smirked and pressed right back.

What they didn’t expect was to be interrupted.

“Aww!” came Patton’s voice, causing the two to quickly break apart. “Why do I have to be the last one?”

Roman laughed at Logan’s embarrassed expression as the latter hid back in the former’s neck. “I beat you to the punch, I guess,” Roman teased. “Lo’s surprisingly a romantic.”

Logan grumbled at Roman’s words, moving his arms down to Roman’s waist and prodding at his sides. Roman laughed and kissed Logan’s temple.

“No fair!” Patton whined. “I want a kiss too!”

Logan flushed and whipped his head up to look at the patissier. “Wh-what?” he squeaked.

Patton turned sheepish for a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck, before exclaiming, “Surprise! I’m your last soulmate! I can’t see brown yet, but I’m just _sure_ of it.”

This all sounded too good to be true. The three friends that he became closest to in this new town were _all_ his soulmates?! Then again, right before he had discovered Virgil was his soulmate, he had only seen flashes of purple whereas when he was with all three of them before he started dating Virgil, purple, green, _and_ blue had flashed in his vision.

Just like how blue was softly flashing around Patton right now.

The color was mesmerizing. It reminded him of purple but darker and richer. Like he could swim in it and never reach the bottom.

Logan looked to Roman and smiled, pecking a kiss on his cheek before gently moving out of his arms. Walking to Patton didn’t bring any stress, surprisingly. It felt like walking home, walking somewhere you knew was safe. Looking into Patton’s eyes bloomed blue into the world, and Logan finally felt complete.

He cupped Patton’s cheek and kissed the tip of his nose, nuzzling into his other cheek. Patton giggled and tilted to kiss Logan’s cheek. “That tickles, Loggie,” he said through a giggle.

“You’re too cute, Patton. I couldn’t help myself,” he muttered, feeling as if he were on cloud nine.

“Ro was right,” Patton mumbled. “You’re secretly a romantic.” He wrapped his arms around the back of Logan’s neck and leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder. The professor couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of Patton’s body warmth so close to him.

He knew for certain that he wasn’t dreaming now. There was no way that he could dream something this wonderful and unique into existence. The fact three amazing men loved him and wanted to be with him made his heart soar.

“Would you permit me a kiss, my sun?” Logan asked.

Patton giggled again. “Of course.”

And his world was complete here in the arms of his last soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh they're all together now!! I'm sad because I didn't want to force anything, but Logicality is one of my fav Sides pairs, and I feel like I didn't do them justice. Also, you wouldn't be able to tell that Logince is my least fav of the Logan ships in LAMP XD
> 
> Remember, y'all. Consent is sexy B)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. One more left to go!! I'm not sure when I'll have it up, but I want to make it special just for y'all <3 Until next time!


	12. You Bring Color to My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We bring all the characters together for some introductions.
> 
> CW: mention of cannabis/weed, Remus being Remus, sympathetic Janus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this one 😅 Some personal stuff came up, and I didn’t really have access to paper or my computer. However, I hope y’all enjoy this last chapter! I can’t believe we’re all done 😭

**Day 57**

“I’m glad you all figured your shit out,” Janus said with a huff.

Logan was currenly snuggled up next to Patton on the floor of Patton and Roman’s apartment. Virgil was cozy between Patton and Roman, and the four of them were facing the couch. Emile sat on one end of said couch, his husband sitting between his knees on the floor, with Janus and Remus seated next to Emile.

“You saw nothing,” Virgil argued, glaring at Janus.

“You should’ve seen them, Rem. They were _hopelessly_ pining over each other. Logan was passed out, and these three were more worried than a fucking helicopter mom.”

Janus was more casually dressed than the last and only time that Logan had seen him. His beanie was still black, but he wore a v-neck under an open yellow and black plaid flannel along with ripped black skinny jeans. Janus came in combat boots, but they had been left at the door.

“Jannie, you’re overexaggerating,” Patton refuted with an eyeroll. He’d been spending too much time with Virgil.

“I wish I’d been there!” Remy whined, leaning back between his husband’s knees. “Logan tells me nothing on the _rare_ occassions that he _does_ call me.” Logan found it odd that his cousin insisted on wearing sunglasses inside, but he had stopped trying to argue with Remy about it years ago.

“Love, you both tend to work during conflicting times,” Emile contributed, running his fingers through his husband’s hair. “I’m just proud of him for socializing in a new environment.”

“I am _right_ here, Emile,” Logan snipped. However, his slight grin showed the lack of seriousness in his words.

“Well, it’s definitely a good thing you did, love,” Roman added. “It got us all together at least!”

“My brother finally got laid. Thank _Jesus_!” Remus cried, ribbing his brother.

Remus’ dark brown hair was a wavy mess but messy in a way that was purposeful whereas his mustache was perfectly curled at the ends. His dark emerald eyes shined with a mischief that made Logan nervous. He was wearing a murky green tank top that was purposely ripped around the neckline with a leather jacket over top. His jeans were dirty with something that Logan couldn’t identify, and his black socks had eggplants all over them.

“Remus!” Virgil yelled as everyone else either flushed or fell into fits of laughter. “We just started dating, you nasty motherfucker!”

Remus shrugged. “Doesn’t mean some of y’all haven’t been dicked down yet,” he said with a pointed look.

“We’re not talking about this, Remus,” Roman argued. “Also, Harvey Dense, you have _no_ room to talk. Should I say something to _your_ romantic in—”

“You shut your big fucking mouth right now, Noble, before your boyfriends lose a soulmate,” Janus hissed, pointing an angry finger at Roman.

“Jan, you don’t need to be so aggressive,” Patton scolded.

“Well, he needs to mind his own damn business and leave me the hell out of this,” Janus snapped.

The arm Remus had around Janus’ shoulders tightened before Remus’ hand rubbed Janus’ upper arm. Logan didn’t miss how natural the gesture had come to Remus or the flush that almost immediately flooded Janus’ cheeks.

And Janus said _they_ were bad…

“So, cous, are you going to introduce us or what?” Remy complained, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Logan rolled his eyes. “We’re all adults. I’m sure we can all introduce ourselves. I will even start since I have not yet met Remus before today. Greetings, I am Logan Berrie. It is a pleasure to meet you, Remus.”

Remus snorted a laugh. Logan cocked an eyebrow but did not question the man.

“It’s so nice to meet Logan’s cousins!” Patton squealed. “I’m Patton Morale.”

“Uh, Virgil Duff,” Virgil choked out, sending a two-finger salute across the room. Janus rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

“Welcome to our home. I am Roman Noble.” He half bowed with a flourish of his hand, and Logan smiled at his boyfriend’s eccentric behavior.

Remy flicked his sunglasses to the top of his head, exposing his cocoa brown eyes, and took a sip of his coffee. (It was only number four of the day.) “‘Sup. I’m Remy Picani, Logan’s absolute favorite cousin,—”

“You are my _only_ cousin.”

“—and this gorgeous man behind me is my husband, Emile Picani.”

Emile smiled warmly and waved at no one in particular. “Thank you for inviting us over,” he said.

Janus looked up from his phone and blanched slightly. “Right… Uh, I’m Janus Morale. I’m Patton’s brother.” He immediately looked back down at his phone.

“Best for last!” Remus exclaimed. Janus rolled his eyes again, but a smiled accompanied the motion this time. “I’m Remus Noble. Ro and I are twins if you couldn’t tell.” Remus laughed heartily as if he’d made some astounding joke.

“Now that introductions have concluded, what do we wish to do?” Logan asked, leaning more into Patton’s side. The other man’s head was on his shoulder, and his hand was on Logan’s thigh.

“I’m not going to grill them if that’s what you’re worried about,” Remy said, pausing to drink more coffee. “I’ll leave that to your mom.”

Logan shivered at the thought.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to,” Janus said with an unsettling smirk, finally putting his phone away. “I know plenty about Virge and the Royal Pain, but you’re a new part of the equation that’s almost completely foreign to me. Spill, bitch!”

“Jan, chill!” Virgil snipped. His cheeks were lightly flushed, but his expression was incredulous.

“What? He’s dating one of my best friends _and_ my brother.”

“Same for me!” Remus pitched in.

“Oh, if you want tea, I’ve gotchu, boo,” Remy piped up, smiling dangerously.

Logan couldn’t remember the slang definition of tea, but Remy’s tone did not bode well. It didn’t help that Emile’s next words were, “Love, do you want this to be your first impression with Logan’s soulmates and their family?”

Remy shrugged. “What’s your family for if not for some light embarrassment?”

Logan glared at him. “I will revoke your nickname privileges,” Logan hissed. He narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusitory finger at his cousin.

“Nerdy Wolverine seems like he’s hiding something. Spill!” Remus demanded.

“So, y’all know how studious Logan is,” Remy started. He was enjoying this _way_ too much, Logan could tell.

“Darling…” Emile warned.

“He’ll live, Em. It’s not even close to the worst one,” the caffeine addict argued to his husband. He turned back to the rest of the room and smirked before continuing. “So, Logan was on our school’s debate team for _years_.”

 _‘It had to be_ this _one?’_ Logan thought.

“Well, the first time he competed, he lost because he used a word incorrectly a whole bunch. What word was it again, cous?”

“Infinitesimal,” Logan grumped, pulling Patton into his lap and hiding his face in the other’s neck.

Patton giggled at his red face. “People tend to think that it means really big, but it actually means really small.” Logan, Roman, and Virgil stared in surprise at Patton. He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks newly flushed. “I know big words.”

“Good to know,” Logan mumbled into Patton’s neck, causing said man to shiver.

“Oh! I have a good Roman story!” Remus exclaimed. His expression looked slightly unhinged, but maybe that was his normal face?

“There are so many…” Roman muttered in fear.

“During the last dress rehearsal of The Drowsy Chaperone, Roman fell on his face on stage after he’d been doing that scene almost perfectly for _weeks_.”

“So what? It’s funny, but everyone makes mistakes,” Virgil asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“No, it’s the why that makes it embarrassing,” Roman almost whined. His shoulders were hunched, and his hands were covering his face.

Remus snorted before saying, “He saw Virge here laughing off stage, and he had a gay heart attack!” He fell into another fit of laugher, smacking his thigh a few times.

“Roman.exe had stopped working,” Janus snarked with a smirk.

“You’re so valid, Roman!” Patton added. “Virgil’s laughter is precious. I would’ve done the same thing.”

It was Virgil’s turn to flush as he looked down at his lap. Logan reached over, grabbed one of his hands, and squeezed the hand lightly. Virgil’s mouth quirked up slightly, so that was a success in Logan’s book.

“My turn,” Janus said. “I’ve actually got two, one for Pat and one for Virge.” Patton giggled in response while Virgil groaned, pulling up the hood of his jacket.

“So, Pat’s been baking for a good portion of our lives. He’s obviously grown a lot since he owns the cafe and everything. Well, I was curious as to what all he could make.”

“No… Not this story…” Patton whined, suddenly not enjoying story time anymore.

“It’s one of my favorites, what can I say?” he said to Patton before continuing his story. “Anyway, after I moved out, I asked him if he could bake edibles for me and Rem if I supplied him with the pot. He tried it out for us when he’d come over to my place, and _damn_ , was he good at it!”

“No wonder that they always tasted so good,” Virgil said through a hesitant laugh.

“I always wondered why they seemed to disappear faster than we thought they would,” Remus snarked through a snort.

Janus laughed along with Remus but less emphatically so. “I think I caught him once, but I figured it was a regular cookie.”

“You’d be wrong then,” Remus teased.

Janus held up a hand as he calmed his laughter. “Okay, okay. Virge’s turn.” Virgil stiffened up at his words. “It’s one of your better ones. Any of your more embarrassing stories get to come from you. I’m not _that_ much of an ass.”

“Thanks, Dee,” Virgil muttered, smiling hesitantly at the older man.

“At least he admitted that he’s an ass,” Roman jested.

Janus threw one of the couch pillows at him. “Shut your mouth, Princey,” he hissed, but there was still a clear smile on his face. “Now, your fun fact about Virge is that he’s a state champion in gymnastics. He got first place his senior year of high school but got second or third a few times. If he worked on it, he could probably do some cool tricks.”

Now, that was _definitely_ not something he had expected from Virgil. At least Patton’s story was mildly surprising as well. This was proving to be quite the educational gathering.

Remus leaned forward and turned the back of one of his hands toward his mouth as if he was sharing a secret. “That means he’s super flexible,” Remus added, winking overdramatically.

“Shut up!” Virgil whined, leaning into Roman’s side.

“You don’t need to be so dirty-minded all the time, Rem,” Roman halfheartedly chided.

“You more than anyone should know that that’s just how he is,” Janus teased, a smirk back on his face.

“You’re just no fun, Roman!” Remus said with a faux pout.

“I have a Remy story for you all if you want to hear it,” Emile said, breaking the momentary silence.

“ _Babe_!” Remy screeched.

“Nope, it’s your turn.”

* * *

Everyone was finally gone. Janus and Remus had gone home, and Remy and Emile returned to Logan’s apartment. They were visiting for the weekend, and Logan refused to let them stay in a hotel when he had a perfectly functioning pull out couch.

He was glad that they’d all managed to meet up. Logan had been nervous about the event beforehand, but it had gone smoothly for the most part. Despite Remy trying to embarrass him at every chance he got, he’d learned some new things about his boyfriends throughout the day.

“Well, that was an _ordeal_ ,” Virgil said through a groan.

“It _was_ embarrassing, but I’m glad we had the opportunity,” Roman added. “Sorry about Remus. I love him, but he can get a bit out of hand sometimes.”

Virgil waved it off. “He’s been one of my best friends for years. I’ve heard worse than anything he said today. What decides to come out of his mouth just always manages to throw me for a loop.”

Logan laughed at the goth’s words. “I am grateful that Remy was merciful in his endeavor to humiliate me.”

“Merciful? You have stories to tell us later then,” Patton demanded with a giggle. He loosely wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck before pecking a kiss on his cheek.

“Maybe as they become applicable,” Logan conceded, kissing Patton’s lips in return.

“It was definitely a lovely day,” Roman said, attempting to convince Virgil to dance with him. Virgil was fighting him on it but was quickly crumbling.

Patton pulled his phone out and quickly started playing a slow love song. Roman mouthed, ‘Thank you,’ before he began to waltz Virgil around the apartment. Virgil stumbled a bit but did his best to follow Roman’s example.

Logan was snapped back to Patton when the slightly shorter man moved Logan’s hands to his hips and returned his own to their spot around Logan’s neck. “Care to dance, Logan?” Patton almost whispered.

Patton was aiming his puppy dog eyes at him. Damn! He never should’ve told him how weak he is to them…

“Of course, my sun,” Logan breathed. A smile curled effortlessly onto his face as he was prone to do now around his boyfriends.

Patton’s face lit up before he surged forward to peck Logan’s lips. “Thank you, Loggie.” He leaned his head onto Logan’s shoulder and simply moved them side to side, swaying to the music.

The apartment was their own universe, Logan only aware of his boyfriends. The men that had brought _so_ much love into his life. They had figuratively and literally brought color into his life. The world had become a more beautiful place with Patton, Virgil, and Roman in it.

He was _so_ gone for them.

The magic in the room faded as the song came to an end, but joy continued to flood Logan’s heart. “I love you,” he breathed. “All three of you.”

Silence filled the room, and Logan did his best not to panic. It took his soulmates a few minutes to respond if he managed to surprise them. He should have expected it. He’d danced around naming the feelings for the other three because of how long he had known them and because of his past. However, it had just felt right at the moment.

“Oh, _Lo_ !” Patton squealed. “I love you _so_ much! I’m so proud of you.” He nuzzled into Logan’s neck, leaving a kiss here and there.

Roman wrapped himself around the back of Logan, his hands wrapped around Logan’s waist. “I love you too, love,” Roman muttered into Logan’s temple, following with a kiss.

Virgil joined in on the side, trying to hug Logan between Patton and Roman. “Love you too, Lo,” Virgil said with a gentle smile. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Thank you for loving me,” Logan added.

“Always,” the others responded in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re done! Thank you so much to everyone that’s been here and supporting me along the way. Shoutout especially to Shipping_Canons, KorruptBrekker, and MagicalLove12 for leaving such lovely comments on almost every single chapter 😭 Hope to see y’all again when I’m done with the other pieces of this AU.
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Peace out 💜


End file.
